Feels Like Home
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: When the twins Riku & Risa Harada moved temporarily to Azumano, they didn't expect four boys to be interested in them. But who's really interested in who? What will happen to them?[DaixRiku DarkxRiku SatxRisa KradxRisa][AU][Chp 8: Karate and Kaede]
1. One: She Reads Her Words

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter One

She Reads Her Words (And Her Future)

&&&&&

Risa Harada hummed happily to herself as she stepped through the front door and closed it behind her. She dropped her schoolbag near the door, slipped her shoes off and entered the cream walls of the living room.

How she loved today at this moment!

A comb lay on the coffee table from this morning. She picked it up, still humming, walked over to the nearest mirror and combed through her silky locks, making sure not to spoil the half-ponytail in hr hair; a lady had to look her best at all times.

She admired her reflection; a young girl fourteen years old looked back at her, with her eyes and lips smiling and her nut brown hair framing her delicate face. Her school uniform was a normal Tokyo sailor suit, with a long blue skirt and white top decorated with a huge red bow. She giggled; she liked to think that she was very popular at school.

She put the comb back down on the table – and paused. Next to the vase of jasmines was a white letter. When Risa picked it up she realised it was sealed with one of those wax stamps, which meant it was very important, and also that it was addressed to her and her sister.

Risa looked at it in curiosity. "Riku won't mind if I open it, will she…?"

&&&&&

A girl with chin-length, sugar brown hair dashed past the other runners. "Wow!" another girl cried from beside the finish line when she crossed it. "That was faster than before, Riku!"

Riku breathed heavily, leaning her hands on her knees. She looked up and smiled. "Really, Yuni? No way!"

Running was Riku's best sport. She did other sports too, like football and hockey, but she was the most skilled girl in her year when it came to running. And so, here she was in the athletics club practising her ability.

Yuni jogged over to her. They were both dressed in their PE kits: a loose shirt and nylon shorts. Every girl in Tokyo wore a similar outfit – the difference was the school emblem on their shoulders. The blinking stopwatch in Yuni's hand was showing her sprint time. "A whole lot better, in fact!" she corrected herself, tilting the sports cap lower forward on her head.

Riku walked over to the nearby bench, where she had left her bottle of water. The liquid was cool against her hot throat and on her forehead when she splashed her face.

"Riku!"

The older twin looked up at Risa, who was running as fast as she could to her sister. This surprised her – Risa hardly ever ran. It wasn't lady-like.

"Riku!"

She was waving frantically at Riku, but Riku managed to see some paper in the other hand. Before she could take it, Risa crashed down onto the bench. She was exhausted, and from the look of her eyes she had been close to tears. Taking Riku's water bottle, she drank thirstily.

How could Risa be so tired? They didn't live _that_ far away… Riku snatched the paper from her twin. "What's this…?"

It was an envelope; an _open_ envelope. And it was addressed to both Risa and herself! She shot an irritated glance at Risa. "You could have waited for me to come home," she snapped.

Risa gave her a sheepish grin.

Inside was a letter. Taking it out cautiously, Riku opened it; yes, it was her mother's handwriting. It read:

_Darling Riku and Risa,_

_I'm sorry dears but your father and I have been whisked away on another trip. We couldn't bear to ask your grandfather to come and look after you, so we have organised for you two to go to him in Azumano. I'm sure it won't take as long as they predicted, think of it as a holiday!_

_Your grandfather's butler will pick you up on this Sunday morning, so you have the whole of Saturday to pack. We will be back as soon as we possibly can._

_Your loving parents,_

_Mother and Father_

_PS. Dinner is in the fridge._

Riku stared. "_What_?"

Yuni and some other girls from the athletic team looked over at them. "Ssh!" Risa hissed while Riku read through the letter a second time. When she'd finished, her gaze flicked to Risa.

"This can't be happening."

Her eyes watering, Risa hung her head. "Oh, Riku! We can't move away! When the teachers find out–"

"They won't find out."

Risa looked at her older twin. "What do you mean?"

Turning the bottle of water in her hands, Riku answered, "We won't tell anyone." The next part was said directly at Risa. "We'll just go. I'm sure mum made sure to tell the teachers. It'll be fine."

"But our friends –"

Riku couldn't help it; she snorted. "What friends?" At Risa's sad face, she added, "Risa, we've only had each other for as long as I can remember. Can't you see?"

"What about Yuni?"

Riku shook her head. "She's nice to everyone. I just happen to be on the athletics team. Besides, she's a year above us."

This seemed to remind Risa of someone. "Kenji…!"

Risa had recently noticed him. He was in the year above; to Risa he was the perfect guy, and Riku knew she wanted perfection. With a sigh she said, "There are more fish in the sea."

"But, um… err…"

Riku caught on quick. "Don't tell me you asked him out!"

Guilt washed over Risa's face. "Uh… yeah... but…"

"He said _yes_? _Risa_!" In a sudden movement, Riku stood up, put her bottle of water in her schoolbag and slung her PE kit over her shoulder. "We are _so_ going home. Yuni!"

Yuni's ponytail slapped her face when she turned. "Yes?"

"I'm going home early! Come on, _Risa_." Riku gripped Risa's wrist and pulled her away. Risa's protests didn't do a thing.

"I'm sorry Riku! I didn't know this would happen! It wasn't such a big deal…!"

Yuni chuckled as the older Harada trudged off and the younger one stumbled after her. "What a pair," she smiled. "They look totally the same and yet there are complete opposites. I'm so lucky to have met them!"

&&&&&

"He's not in?" Riku's finger twirled around the phone's cord. A worried Risa sat opposite her trying to convince her to hang up. Not that it worked. "Oh. Tell him Riku Harada called. Tell him to shove off." She slammed the phone onto its stand.

"Riku!" Risa looked miserable. "When we come back he's going to be so mad."

"Chances are everyone will be mad," Riku pointed out. "I wouldn't be so worried. Anyway, Kenji has a million girlfriends a year."

Risa's pout told Riku her sister already knew. "Do you think we should take all our clothes, Riku?" she asked instead to switch subjects.

Knowing Risa, she'd take all her clothes anyway. "I suppose," replied Riku. "But I don't think we'll need them all."

Without stopping to listen to the rest, Risa bolted upstairs. If there was something she loved other than shopping and getting ready then it was sorting through her things. Riku sighed and followed her. Her mum was right; packing probably would take the whole of Saturday.

&&&&&

The morning of the move arrived too soon. The Harada twins' grandfather was incredibly rich, which was why he could afford to have a butler. The young man struggled with Risa's ten bags of luggage (not that she minded – he was quite handsome to look at), but when it came to Riku she stubbornly carried her suitcases and put them in the boot herself. The butler sighed in relief.

In the end they had decided to pack all their clothes because they had no idea how long they were staying. They added a few things for entertainment – a game boy, a CD player, a few other things and in Risa's case her many accessories. Of course, Riku did have some accessories – they just weren't included in entertainment.

The one good thing that the two could see about this trip was no school; for this reason they hadn't packed their uniforms. They just had to wait until their parents came back. Their grandfather had a huge house; there was bound to be things to do there to pass the time.

Looking out the window of the limo, Riku sighed. They had been travelling for ages. How far was Azu-what's-it anyway? One glance across the seats told her that Risa was just as bored – but she was also very upset. She sighed again. "Risa?"

"Mm?" Risa carried on looking out the window.

"I'm sorry about calling Kenji."

Still Risa didn't move. "It's OK," she said eventually. "You probably said the right thing anyway."

Riku tried to grin. "I'm sure there are hundreds of other good-looking boys in Azu– where we're going. Better-looking, even."

This time, Risa turned, giving Riku a kind-hearted smile. "Yes. You'll help me look, right?"

"Um…" That didn't sound at all fun. "We'll see…"

Risa just laughed.

&&&&&

After what seemed like days, Riku, Risa and the butler arrived at their destination. Like Riku had said, it was huge; in fact it was almost a mansion. It had pearly white walls and well-kept gardens, and a couple of pillars held up a balcony. It was built near a cliff, and Riku could hear the waves crashing and seagulls' cries.

On the porch near the tiny looking door at the bottom stood an aged man. His hair was neat and mistily grey, but he had a kind face. Risa began to run over to him, her green skirt billowing in the sea breeze, but Riku followed much slower, studying the smooth tarmac driveway. She constantly had to tuck windswept hair behind her ears; Risa's hair was kept back by that half-ponytail hairstyle she always wore her hair in. Looking up she saw Risa had waited for her by the porch. This meant they approached their grandfather together. "Risa," he said warmly, gathering Riku in his embrace. "So nice to see you."

"Um, no, Granddad, I'm _Riku_–" She watched powerless as he did the same to Risa, but calling her Riku instead. Risa gave her a puzzled look, but Riku shrugged – it seemed their grandfather still couldn't tell them apart, and still didn't listen.

"Oh yes, I have a message from your parents." He coughed when they watched expectantly. "Ahem… Well? Step inside. It's awfully cold."

He stepped aside to let the girls in, and then closed the door behind him and the butler, who had come up behind them. They stepped into the big, fancy hall, full of paintings and antiques. Riku wasn't surprised if the rest of the house was like this one; all look and no touch. The butler passed them and disappeared through the doorway to the left.

Their grandfather gave them a warm smile. "Would either of you girls like a drink–?"

"Granddad, the message." Riku was getting impatient.

"Ah yes." The old man stroked his chin. "I remember. Whilst you stay here in Azumano, you are to attend their local school."

"What?" the twins exclaimed together.

With a nod, he continued, "Yes. Azumano Middle School is just up the hill; Rin will give you a lift to the train, which you will ride, but then you must walk the rest."

Riku and Risa looked at each other. _School_? But this was a trip! How could their mum and dad think of such a thing? Riku glared at the old man in front of them "Granddad–"

"_Grandfather_."

"–_Grandfather_, we don't even have uniforms, so–"

"My dear Risa, that is where you are wrong." He strolled over to a dark cabinet on the side of the hall. On it was a plastic bag, and when Riku realised what was in it she was drenched in disappointment. Her grandfather's hand plunged in, and two sparklingly new girls' uniforms were pulled out.

It was red shirt and skirt combo, with the skirt wide and ruffled and the usual scarf on the one-buttoned jacket but without a bow or tie. It came in winter and summer styles and was very different from their old one.

Risa loved it. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so cute!" How very twin-like that Riku hated it.

To their amazement, their granddad had even bought socks, matching shoes and a schoolbag each, and he gave them named bags with their PE kits in (of course they had switch the bags after, as their grandfather was still confused over their names). By now the effect on Risa of a brand new outfit was wearing off, and the two were miserable again.

When their arms were piled with everything they'd need for school, their granddad sent them on their way to find a bedroom. "Don't worry," he had said. "Rin will find your room easily – he knows this place like the back of his hand." And by now they'd learnt that Rin was the butler.

Risa wanted to sleep in the room furthest away from the stairs, but this had turned out to be the only bedroom with a balcony besides their grandfather's one at the front. Since neither could decide who should have it, they chose the adjacent rooms on the right- and left-hand side. They took off the white sheets that covered half the furniture and piled them up outside, and since their grandfather had no maids they set about cleaning the room on their own.

Everything was covered in dust. By the time Riku had tied back her hair and gotten a feather duster out, she could see it was hopeless. Nevertheless, she started by the window and dusted every nook and cranny she could see. There were well-crafted statues with little details and beautiful paintings in the room, and because you could see the brush strokes you knew they were the originals. Whoever had painted them was a wonderful artist. Riku couldn't help but admire his or her work when she ran the duster over them.

When she finally decided the room was clear of dust, she took a peek into Risa's room. "Risa," she began. "How are you doing? I think I've finished."

Risa was dusting a particular painting over and over. Compared to this painting, the rest of the room was blanketed by dust three inches thick. "Riku, what do you think of this painting?" she asked.

It was a garden swing. The swing itself was simply a board of wood tied by string on either side, but it was hanging from an archway of flowers. Behind the fence, the sun was setting and the sky was awash with reds, pinks and orange. Sitting in the swing was a lady with long golden curls and beside her was a man in a suit. "It's OK," said Riku.

"But isn't so romantic?" Risa sighed. She continued to gaze at it as Riku took in the rest of the room. The three inches of dust was starting to bother her.

Riku shook her younger sister's shoulder. "Risa, get into action! I want to explore the house, but not without you."

Turning, Risa gave Riku a dreamy smile, but then her forehead creased. "Let's show my room what we're made of!"

&&&&&

Risa yawned for the fifth time that day. "Who knew this house could be so big!"

When the twins had finally finished cleaning their rooms they had followed Riku's suggestion and explored the house. They started in the entrance hall and trekked through a dining room, a kitchen, two living rooms, a study, about five or six bedrooms and almost as many bathrooms. They had even looked out over the massive garden on the balcony. Now they were in the attic, sorting through the many boxes and looking for just about anything.

Riku moved a box of something very heavy onto another pile – and something fell out. It bounced twice and then rolled across the floor and hit Risa's heel. Straightening from the box she had been searching, Risa turned and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Looks like a tennis ball," Riku replied as she joined her.

"Oh." Risa gave it back to Riku. She then lifted something out of the box she had been hunting through. "Look at this!"

Riku read the front of the packet. "'The Tarot'?"

"Yeah." There was a table in the corner which was lit by a little window; Risa went over and, after opening the packet, spread out the cards that were inside. "It's one of those fortune reading things. A girl in our class used to read them – you know, Hana."

"Mm." Riku wasn't that into fortune telling because they always seemed to be eerily true. She sat on the floor, leaning against some boxes. She threw the tennis ball in the ball and caught it again. Then she threw it again, and caught it again. "Can you do any readings?"

After going over to the box again, Risa showed Riku something new; a book with 'The Tarot' written at the top. "This has all the meanings of the cards in it," she said as she flicked through the pages. "But it doesn't have anything on how to set them out. Let's just see which card is in our futures."

Now a little interested, Riku stood up to watch. Her twin shuffled the cards, making sure some were upside-down, and fanned them out. She picked one out randomly. Of course, she was doing herself first.

The card had a picture of eight goblets on it. At the top was the roman sign for eight and at the bottom was written 'Cups'. "The Eight of Cups," Risa said triumphantly. "Let's see what the book says. Here we are:

_Don't be afraid to leave the past behind. Travel. There is plenty more in the world to see and experience. If you are disillusioned with your life now, take heart, because the future promises to be brighter. Follow your heart and do what you truly desire._

Ah. Then it goes into the reversed meaning."

Riku didn't hear the part Risa had added about reversed meanings. As she had thought, fortune telling was often eerily true, and this was no exception.

"Right," Risa went on nervously. "Your turn." She shuffled the cards once more, fanned them out and offered them to Riku to pick.

Riku's card was a lot different. It was a brightly coloured jester holding a bunch of grapes who seemed to be dancing on clouds. The name of it was 'The Fool', but strangely, the number at the top was a naught.

Part of Riku didn't want to know what 'The Fool' meant. It could, after all, be calling her a fool; you knew with these cards.

"Ooh, that's an interesting one." Risa flipped to the front of the book. "It's the very first card! The background of the card is explained a bit, but here's the meaning. It's a bit short:

_Nothing can harm you, whatever you do. Take a risk. The start of a new chapter in life. Expect the unexpected. Unconventional people could enter your life._"

Risa looked up confused. "Riku, you got a weird one, I'm sorry. Do you want to try again?"

"No, not really." Riku told her. That one was freaky enough already. What did it mean a new chapter…?

"Alright then." Risa put the cards back in the packet and looked outside. "It's getting late. We should go, Riku."

Expect the unexpected… "Yeah, OK." What could happen to her?

"Oh and Riku?" Riku looked up as Risa turned at the stairs. "What does 'unconventional' mean?"

"I'm not sure," Riku answered after a pause. "I think it's someone who is different to normal people or something like that." Whatever it was, Riku didn't like the sound of it.

&&&&&

Well, there we have the first chapter of _Feels Like Home_. No, Daisuke and the other boys haven't appeared yet, but I promise that they will in the next chapter. Hopefully, this story will get very interesting… I hope you guys stick with it.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Read and review but no flames please.

--KK

&&&&&


	2. Two: She Meets Her Match

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Two

She Meets Her Match (But Regrets It)

&&&&&

"See you at school, Riku!"

"Bye!"

As Riku pedalled down the drive on a bike borrowed from her grandfather she held a hand up, to answer Risa's frantic wave. She could almost see the grin on Risa's face.

Riku's grandfather had offered to drive the twins to the train station where they would catch the morning train to the clock tower and walk the rest of the way to school. After looking at a map of Azumano (which showed exactly where the school was), Risa had complained that it was much too far to walk. Their grandfather had told her that Riku would take the bike and she could ride that instead.

So that this could happen, Riku would have to ride it all the way to the clock tower and if that wasn't bad enough she'd have to cycle _uphill_. Not wanting to argue with her grandfather or upset Risa, Riku had agreed.

Reaching the gates to the house, Riku sighed and slowed to a stop. The things she did for her sister!

Her grandfather had given her a map to make sure she reached the school. How thoughtful of him. Riku traced her finger along the marked route to take – the quickest route.

One good thing about cycling was that it got her plenty of exercise, and the extra running she'd do alongside Risa later would be even better. Riku smiled. They may be twins, but Riku was in far better shape than her sister was!

&&&&&

Risa strolled into the train station, packed full of businessmen and other students in a uniform that matched hers. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear for the umpteenth time and clasped her bag's handle tightly. Risa Harada was nervous.

At long last a train pulled in. She climbed on last and pushed her way between the passengers, looking for a place to stand or better still to sit in. She tried to push past a particularly tall man in an important looking suit when he moved suddenly out of her way; Risa stumbled forward into someone else.

"Hey…" she said, jerking back. "Could you please—?" Her foot slipped from beneath her and she fell backwards.

"I'm sorry!" A hand rushed forward and caught hers. She regained her balance and looked up into brilliant crimson eyes. The owner smiled slightly and dropped her hand. "I didn't see you there."

A boy with the reddest and most unruly hair she had ever seen stood sheepishly in front of her, rubbing the back of his head. He was wearing what she took to be the boy's uniform of Azumano Middle School, so Risa smiled back at him. "My name's Risa Harada," she said. "My sister and I are new here."

"I'm Daisuke Niwa," the boy replied. For an instant, he looked slightly puzzled. "Your sister…?"

"Riku. I'm meeting her at the clock tower."

Daisuke nodded. "OK then. Miss Harada, you said you were new here?" When Risa confirmed this, he continued, "Would you like me to show you around school at lunch?"

Risa's delighted smile lit up her whole face. "Oh Niwa, would you? That would be wonderful, I'm so glad! Thanks so very much."

Too happy at her good fortune, Risa failed to see the red that tinged Daisuke's cheeks.

&&&&&

"Niwa…"

Mid-way in walking in the school's direction, Daisuke turned back to see Risa watching him, looking like a lemon by herself but yet sweet instead of sour. Her hands were clasped on her bag's handle again. "Miss Harada? What is it?"

"Well…" Risa almost chewed on her bottom lip. Almost. "Riku isn't here yet, so do you think wait with me until she arrives…?"

"Of course!" Daisuke walked to her side without hesitating. "Do you know when she'll be here?"

"No… but Niwa, she might… she might be lost!" Looking at the ground, Risa's eyes watered. "Oh, I should never have complained about the walk…"

"Um… Miss Harada…?" Daisuke, unsure what to do, put a hand on her shoulder. He had never met a girl like Risa before. "I'm sure she's fine, Miss Harada…"

There was a sound of a wheel skidding. "Risa?"

Risa looked up. Sitting on the bike, her sugar brown hair lifting softly in the breeze, was Riku. Her confused eyes took in Risa and Daisuke in a snap. "Risa?" she repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Riku!" cried Risa in relief. "You're not lost after all, thank goodness! Oh, yeah." Risa took Daisuke's wrist and led him over to Riku and her bike. "Riku, this is Daisuke Niwa. Niwa, this is my twin sister Riku Harada."

Daisuke seemed a little bewildered, but then the two were twins and looked almost identical. "Hi," he said lamely.

Riku greeted him back. "Risa, shouldn't we be getting to school? We can't be late on our first day."

"Right!" Risa bowed to Daisuke as Riku slipped off the bike. "I'll see you at lunch then, Niwa!" When Risa was set and Riku had checked where to go on the map, they set off.

Left behind, Daisuke stood dazed for a while. He smiled at nothing in particular and started to walk after them.

&&&&&

Azumano Middle School was a big and very average school. The buildings were grey, the grass and trees were green and there were tarmac roads and stone slab paths on the ground every so often. Risa and Riku found a place to store their bike and headed in through the front doors.

Lockers were lined up along both walls and there were a number of paths to take through the hallway, all filled with people. It was only when they were looking around at it all when the problem arose; where were they supposed to go now?

"Why didn't you ask granddad?" Risa moaned at Riku. "He'd know."

"It's not my fault, Risa! Do you always have to blame me for everything?" Riku shot back.

"But how am I supposed to remember things like that? You always get better grades than I do."

"That isn't an excuse, Risa! Oh, never mind. We didn't ask Granddad, so let's ask around—"

But Risa was no longer listening. "Riku, I have an idea." she interrupted, smiling triumphantly. "Why don't we ask someone around here?"

"Risa… That's what I said…" Riku muttered, an irritated (and very dark) look on her face.

Meanwhile, her younger twin had walked up to the first person she saw –a smartly dressed, blue haired boy with glasses. Risa had a knack for talking to boys with unusual hair.

"Excuse me," Risa said. "My sister and I are new here, where do we go to be, uh, registered?"

The boy looked at Risa with a very bored expression. "New students should always arrive at the reception; it's on your first left. Isn't that what happens at every school?"

Ah.

Riku rolled her eyes whilst Risa laughed nervously. "Of course it is…"

As Risa trailed off, Riku said quickly, "Risa, let's go," and half dragged her away. When they neared the reception, Risa broke free of her elder sister's grip. Riku sighed, "That went well."

Risa couldn't think of a reply, except for an apology. "Riku… um, I'm sorry…"

"It's OK. I guess I should have thought of going to reception, or asking Granddad." Riku smiled at Risa, and just like that the two had made up.

"Now, that's what I like to hear."

The twins looked over at the receptionist's desk. A boy was casually leaning against it, his uniform careless and his hair a brilliant shade of violet. He was handsome, and knew it, but it was his smile that caught both girls' attention. Risa stumbled over her words. "What is it, I mean, what do you mean, Mr… Mr…?"

"Dark. Dark Mousy," the boy supplied.

"Mr Dark," Risa finished, bowing lower than she did to Daisuke.

"Hearing you two get along again," explained Dark. "Fighting is always wrong, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course!" Risa squeaked. It wasn't often that Risa was flustered, but this was one of those times.

Her older sister looked from Dark to Risa and back again suspiciously. Dark watched Riku in amusement, his eyebrows rising. He pushed himself from the desk and walked away, but not before he winked at them.

"I hope we'll see each other again."

Riku narrowed her eyes. What an unoriginal pick-up line! He was so irritating and predictable and yet quite charming, in fact…

"Riku!" Riku turned to Risa, and immediately was taken aback. Risa's eyes were shining and full of dreams and fantasies as she grinned at her sister, and her pale cheeks were rosy.

…he was just the type Risa would go and fall in love with.

&&&&&

"Class II-A!"

The teacher shouted over the voices of the students. They quickly sat in their proper seats in fear of the teacher's wrath.

"We have a new pupil today," the teacher continued. He turned to the door. "Miss Harada, would you like to come in?"

Risa stepped through the open door. As she walked her fingers relaxed on her bag and she smiled at her new class. The teacher put a hand on her shoulder. "Class, this is Miss Risa Harada. She will be temporarily joining our class. Please make her feel welcome."

Unfortunately for Risa and Riku, they had been split into two different classes. Risa was sent to II-A whilst Riku went to II-B. Risa had hoped with all her heart that Dark had been in her class, but as she scouted the room for a purple head she realised he wasn't there. Not even sweet little Daisuke, who was going to show her around at lunch, was in one of the seats.

Her eyes, however, caught sight of one boy in particular – the one with the blue hair. She had only just made a fool of herself in front of him, after all!

"Harada, there is a spare seat at the back," the teacher suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. "That will be your seat." Risa looked over – sure enough, there was one seat in the middle of the back row. She made her way over, making sure to look as cute as she could - there _were_ boys watching her.

But still, none could compare to Dark. He was just the gentleman she had been looking for; he was kind, handsome, charming, and considerate, everything she'd hoped for. He was the perfect boyfriend - apart from Kenji.

As Risa sat in her chair, her hand curled into a fist. She hadn't gone on one date with Kenji and she had had to leave him!

"_Anyway, Kenji has a million girlfriends a year._"

Riku was right. Kenji had been a player, even if he had been a gentleman. Although there was a good chance you'd be their girlfriend, players were never particularly interested in one girl, so… Smiling, Risa came to a conclusion. "From now on, I'll try and win over Mr Dark!"

"You have to be kidding me."

Turning, Risa saw a boy with amazingly long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a messy fringe and one long lock that swept across his face. His uniform was untidy but not at all dirty, and somehow he gave off a pure and heavenly air, like an angel.

Not that he didn't look angelic.

He sat at the desk next to hers by the window, and didn't bother looking at her as Risa said unsurely, "Excuse me?"

"You'll never get him. Dark has millions of fangirls following his every move like puppies – what chance does a newcomer like you have? It's pathetic."

Risa grew hot under the collar. "Hey, wait a minute—!"

"You aren't listening to me." The boy turned and fixed Risa with a cold stare with golden eyes like a hawk's. He was frowning and was very serious. "That arrogant flirt loves the attention he gets. You're just making it worse for others, and for yourself."

Eyes blazing, Risa raised her voice slightly. "You wouldn't know! You have no idea of a girl's feelings!"

"Miss Harada? Is there something you'd like to say?" The teacher was looking directly at her, pinning her against an invisible wall.

"No, sir," Risa said quietly. As the teacher turned away, Risa fixed the blonde boy with her angriest glare. How dare he make a fool out of Dark? That jerk…

&&&&&

"Riku…"

Riku could feel her patience slipping. If that idiot said her name one more time, she'd do something she'd really regret.

"Riku…"

"_Shut_ _up_!" she hissed, her body tense. "I can't concentrate!"

From behind her, Dark was resting his chin on his hand and smiling. "Am I that distracting, Riku…?"

Every time he said her name he drawled every syllable, but this time he did it so slow and powerfully that it made Riku bristle. "Stop saying my first name like that! In fact, don't say it at all!"

She heard Dark laugh softly, making her blush. It was so unfair! She had been horrified to discover him in her new class, and even more so to end up sitting near him, let alone in front of him. He kept grinning at her, and it was unnerving.

At least Daisuke was also in her class. She looked over at where he sat, at the front. His smile at her had been genuine.

Looking down at her work, Riku realised she didn't have a clue how to solve the equations they'd been set. The numbers and letters blurred, and Dark's words echoed in her head.

"_Am I that distracting, Riku…?" … "Riku…" … "Riku…"_

"Stop it!" Riku whispered to herself, shaking her head furiously. She was letting him get to her!

Suddenly, she froze. Although Dark had stopped talking, she could feel his eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head. He was staring at her! Couldn't he leave her alone for just a few seconds? What was his problem?

Dark still wore a smirk on his face. Riku was getting flustered, which was normal for a girl, but she was also very amusing – she kept trying to brush him off.

Yes, this term would be a lot of fun.

&&&&&

"So? How is it so far?" Risa practically jumped onto the bench. "Do you like the school, Riku?"

"Mm." Riku chewed on some rice. She had sat at a table by herself in the canteen until Risa arrived. She had managed to lose Dark in English, since he was in a different class to her. "It's OK."

"I think it's great!" Risa told her. "I've made loads of friends already and I've come to a decision." Riku raised an eyebrow. "I know who my perfect boyfriend is!"

Somehow, Riku didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah…?"

"It's… Mr Dark!"

Something caught in Riku's throat. "…That… that _jerk_?" she managed to say as she coughed.

"Jerk? He's not a jerk," said Risa in surprise, patting Riku's back. "He's lovely. He's a gentleman! How can you call him a jerk?"

"Hmph." She should have seen that coming. Risa had been charmed the first time they and Dark had met; of course she'd choose him for her next boyfriend. But Risa could easily get ahead of herself – she didn't know anything about Dark. "So," she continued, changing the subject. "Where's Niwa?"

"I don't know," Risa replied. "Maybe he hasn't left class yet…?"

As if on cue, the redhead waved from the crowd. "Miss Harada!" he shouted. He was carrying his own lunch, and sat down next to Risa. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Harada."

"That's OK, Niwa," Risa answered, smiling, "I just got here."

"Oh, Miss Harada," Daisuke said, this time addressing Riku. "Do you want to come with us around the school? It'd be useful for you too, right?"

In reply, Riku mumbled a just about audible "yes".

&&&&&

Azumano was really a very beautiful town. Riku listened to the rustling of leaves and the singing of birds as she unchained the bike and started to cycle out of school. She had stayed behind to find out about the athletic team – she might be against her old school's team now, but she still wanted to run. It was one of the few bearable things about school.

As she passed the gate, a figure there caught her eye. He was wearing the school uniform, of course, but over his shoulder was a gym bag. He seemed normal, but then she saw the colour of his hair.

Alarm bells rang off in her head, screaming at her to speed up and ride past. She tried, but the boy managed to see her, and he waved and called her name. Riku grit her teeth.

Dark Mousy.

"Riku!" He shouted her first name so gleefully, and it drove her crazy.

"It's _Harada_," she said sternly, stopping her bike. "What do you want, Mousy?"

Dark pouted. "'Mousy'? That's a little harsh, Riku!"

"_Harada_. And it's staying Mousy."

"But Riku, what's wrong with familiarity?"

"I don't want to be familiar with you, Mousy," Riku snapped, folding her arms. "And it's _Harada_." She was getting tired of reminding him this now.

Dark feigned hurt. "How could you say such a thing, Riku?"

He was enjoying this; she could see it in his eyes. "For goodness sake!" she cried in defeat. This was going nowhere. "Fine. Just this once I'll call you what you want, but you have to promise to call me Harada!"

Dark raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk. "Well then, Miss _Harada_?"

"You had better keep that!" Taking a deep breath, Riku said grudgingly, "…What is it you want… _Dark_?"

Suddenly, Dark was in front of her. He bent down slightly, since he was taller then she was, and put a finger mockingly on her lips. He was still smirking as he said, "I want _you_."

When the meaning of his words reached Riku's brain, her face went scarlet. Frantically, she brushed his finger away. "That's… that's stupid…" she mumbled, her eyes on the ground. "You don't… you wouldn't…" She blushed even harder when he laughed. Stupid Jerk.

But he stopped abruptly. "Damn," he said, checking a watch he'd put in his pocket. "I'm late for athletic practise." When Riku looked up, he grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riku!"

It wasn't until he was halfway across the yard when she realised what he'd said. "Hey!" she yelled angrily. "You promised you'd call me Harada!"

"Well…" Dark carried on grinning, and made sure Riku saw him wink. "I don't remember ever saying 'yes'!"

&&&&&

Riku slammed her fork down on the table. "Granddad."

The old man looked up. "Yes, Risa?"

"It's Riku," Riku replied automatically. "Um… do you think I could start karate?"

The three of them were sitting around the dining table and eating their dinner – chicken and rice – in the fancy, decorated dining room. Her grandfather blinked. "Karate? Whatever for?" Risa seconded that sentence.

"To protect myself," Riku told them. "I don't know my way around this town so I might get lost and run into a terrible place with terrible people."

"Hmm. I think it's a good idea. You could start at my good friend's dojo," said her grandfather thoughtfully. "I could call him up after dinner if you'd like."

"Thank you, Granddad." Not that she would do something as silly as getting lost. This was for one reason and one reason only.

Protection from Dark Mousy!

&&&&&

Chapter two is done! I planned this story out chapter by chapter, so each should be around the same size. But I'm terrible at planning, so don't trust me too much on that!

The pairings will eventually straighten out, but we need a build up first! We had some sparks being lit in this chapter, and it can only get better from here!

Thanks for your reviews. I realise I write from Riku's point of view a lot, but it's a lot easier to relate to Riku than her sister… I can't help it. But I'll make sure to work at it. There are a lot of scene changes in this chapter, but I don't think you want to know what happens in every single lesson of the day.

In the next chapter you'll get a taste of what it's like at karate! And don't forget to read and review. It's easy to do! (Wow, it rhymes.)

--KK

&&&&&


	3. Three: She Starts The Club

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Three

She Starts The (Surprisingly Popular) Club

&&&&&

As soon as Riku opened the classroom door, a grinning boy with jet black hair jumped in front of her face. "Riku Harada! How are you today?"

Riku blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

When the boy stepped back, Riku noticed that a label on his shirt said 'Press'; he had to be Takeshi Saehara. "I saw you after school yesterday," Takeshi continued, and the colour drained from Riku's face, "with Dark Mousy."

"Th-that was nothing!" Riku cried, waving her hands between them in panic. Takeshi had seen? Heaven knew who else had seen or who he had told. What if he got the wrong idea? "I bumped into him, that's all! Nothing is going on between me and him!"

"Ah ha! You assumed that's what I meant?"

"N-no, of course not!"

Riku was raising her voice and attracting attention, including Daisuke. He came over and looked from Riku to Takeshi. "Saehara, you're making Miss Harada flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

"But your face is red, Riku."

"Wha…?" The sudden, unwelcome voice made Riku jump. She turned on the one who owned it, already angry from being flustered and from the meeting the day before. "Mousy! Don't sneak up on me!"

Dark smirked, his purple eyes sparkling with mischief as he watched for Riku's reaction. "Riku, you're standing in the doorway."

He was right. Dammit, he was always right! "_Argh_‼" she yelled. Frustrated, defeated and suddenly very tired, Riku stormed past Takeshi and Daisuke to her desk. She collapsed into her seat and buried her head in her arms. "Why is this happening to me?" she mumbled into her skirt sleeves. "Why… why…? Yesterday… was the worst!" Riku was not about to admit that Dark's words had kept her up half the night.

"_I want _you_."_

It made her blush just to think about it. What did he mean by that, anyway? "Stupid jerk…"

"Miss Harada?"

Riku jerked her head up to see Daisuke peering at her in concern. "N-Niwa?" She mentally cursed herself; she was stuttering again.

"I heard from Saehara that you saw Dark yesterday," Daisuke told her, his brow knitted in a worried frown.

Riku's chin fell slowly back to her arms. "Oh, that. I'm fine, OK?"

"He didn't do anything to you?"

"Nuh uh." Riku shook her head as she spoke.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Daisuke replied, "Well that's good. But you mustn't let him get to you, Miss Harada! Ever since he could talk, he's been breaking girls' hearts!"

Breaking girls' hearts? What a nasty thing to do! Those poor girls, who might never find a guy to love again… that was terrible. He was terrible. Hearing Daisuke call her 'Miss Harada' reminded Riku that Dark didn't; another terrible thing. And after she'd asked him to, as well!

But wait… how did Daisuke know how long Dark had been such a jerk? Had he gone to Dark's old school, or was it gossip that had spread around? Or maybe Daisuke had just made it up on the spot.

"Don't worry, Niwa," Riku said, smiling confidently. "I won't let him."

&&&&&

"Excuse me."

Risa tapped his desk. Unlike the many other girls in the school, she wasn't in the least nervous. She waited politely for him to look up.

"Mr Hiwatari, my friend here, she was wondering—"

Satoshi fixed Risa with one of his ice cold stares. "I'm not interested," he said flatly.

A girl with golden curls framing her face gasped. It was still registration, and Risa had volunteered to ask Satoshi to go out with this girl. It was perfect, because Risa – as she had said proudly – had no interest in Satoshi whatsoever.

"How can you say that?" Risa said calmly, as Satoshi returned to his book. She motioned to her friend. "Is she not extremely pretty?"

The girl lit up like a red Christmas light. "_R-Risa_!"

"Yes, she is," Satoshi replied, without glancing from the text on the pages of his book, and in the process ruining his compliment. "But I'm not interested.

Risa was about to protest but her friend stopped her. "It's no good," she said, sighing heavily. "I'll just go back to watching him dreamily and batting my eyelashes…" She did as she said for good spirit, but her large blue eyes were full of sadness.

As the girl walked off to her group of friends (who had suddenly become Risa's friends also), Risa stayed and watched Satoshi read. What a strange person – he had so many fans, but he ignored every one of them. Now that she thought about it, he was the complete opposite of Dark. He welcomed his fans, whilst Satoshi pushed them all away. Risa wondered briefly if he isolated himself on purpose.

Didn't he get lonely…?

&&&&&

Riku lifted the lid from her lunchbox. "Risa, I need to ask you a question."

The nut brown haired girl sitting opposite her in the cafeteria looked up innocently. "What is it, Riku?"

"It's really important."

"You can tell me," encouraged Risa. "Is it… is it a boy?"

"No!" Riku looked up in alarm. "It's about karate tonight."

"Oh…" From the look on Risa's face, she was no longer interested.

Riku noticed this. "I need to ask you a favour." She paused, her chopsticks tapping the rim of her box. "Could you come with me…?"

"Huh? Why… why would I do that?" Whatever Risa had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Because you're my sister!" Riku answered immediately. "We look out for each other, it's our job!"

"But Riku…" Risa looked sad. "You never look out for me…"

"That's not true!" Images of yesterday at lunch, when Risa had announced her perfect boyfriend, ran through her mind. "Anyway, I'll be all by myself. I'll stand at the side like a red apple in a sea of pears."

Risa sniffed. "It'll be fine. You won't need me at all."

"But… but what about the people there? They might pick on me and call me names and… and…" A sudden idea hit Riku, and she smiled. "…and isn't karate a guy's sport…?"

"Oh… my goodness…" Risa's eyes sparkled as she imagined very handsome and very fit boys in karate uniforms. "That's… that's…"

The smile never left Riku's face.

"_Kyah_‼" Risa's hands cupped her face, a smile on her face as well. "Riku, Riku, I've had the most wonderful idea! I'll go too!"

"Where was it you were going?"

Risa blushed at the low and very male voice. A figure was behind Risa, and Riku recognised it easily. A glare replaced the wry smile on her face.

Risa turned around, still peppy from her thoughts. "Oh, Mr Dark!" she said gleefully. "It's tonight, you see, we're going—"

"You don't need to know, Mousy." Riku's sharp voice cut through Risa's dazed words.

Dark sat down in the chair next to Risa. There were fangirls, Riku noticed, crowding behind him. It made her uneasy. "Mousy again, hmm, Riku?" said Dark. "Shame."

"You jerk, you tricked me," Riku replied. "And for heaven's sake, just call me Harada."

"But your sister likes it when I call her by name, don't you _Risa_?" Dark said, smirking at Risa.

Risa didn't know what to say. She was as red as her friend had been earlier when Risa had said she was pretty. Two Christmas tree lights. "Um… uh…"

"That's it, we're leaving. Come on, Risa." Riku sealed her half-eaten lunchbox and stood up, ready to move to another table.

Risa, however, didn't move a muscle. Neither did Dark. He pouted. "Riku, you're no fun."

"Come on Risa," Riku repeated, ignoring Dark's comment. "Let's go."

"Er… it's not fair to leave Mr Dark on his own, is it…?" Risa fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't believe this!" Falling back into her seat, Riku gave Dark another glare.

But to her horror, Dark had put his arm around Risa's shoulders and now he drawled, "Oh, Risa. You're so sweet." She turned away; his voice was coated in so much sugar that it made her feel sick. Looking up, she saw him watching her, and slowly a lazy smile grew on his face. The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

And that made her even angrier. "Just wait until I know karate," she muttered, so quietly that no-one but her could hear her words. "_Then_ he'll be sorry."

&&&&&

An hour and a half before karate started, Risa was struggling. She just couldn't get it right. There were too many bows to tie! "Riku!" she wailed, running to her sister's door. "I can't do it! Help me, Riku!"

After barely a few seconds, Risa pushed the door open herself. At the side of the room, Riku was checking her reflection in the mirror to a book drawing. She looked up when Risa trailed in. "Risa? Don't tell me you couldn't get it on."

Risa glared at her almost-karate-uniform-clad sister. "I don't have a book, like you do. Will you help me now?"

All Riku did was nod.

Together they managed to cross the right part over and tie it up, and then the left part over the right. Risa kept checking her reflection as much as Riku checked the book and sighing. "It's not very flattering, is it?" she said.

"You're not meant to attract boys," Riku replied. "It's supposed to be practical." They then tied white belts around the middle, Riku checking the book's pictures more frequently to get the knot right. As Risa pointed out, the belts seemed to accent their small waists.

The finished result were two girls wearing a white crisscross jacket over a normal white shirt and white trousers, a belt tied securely around the middle. Risa had put a lot of care into tying her hair back into a perfect ponytail, whilst Riku kept her hair loose. To Risa's disappointment, no make-up and no jewellery were allowed, and nails were to be trimmed short. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of older boys going; even if, in her opinion, none could match up to Dark.

"Granddad, we're ready," Riku said to their grandfather over an hour later. That was how long Risa took to get ready – Riku took less than half of it. "Let's go."

Riku and Risa arrived a lot earlier than 7:30, when karate started. Promising that the sensei of the dojo would tell them what to do, Rin drove their grandfather drove off and left the twins to walk in by themselves.

Risa was having second thoughts.

"What if they don't like me?" she said as Riku walked ahead, tears pricking her eyes. "What if I make a complete fool of myself in front of them? Riku, I want to go home…"

"It's too late to back out now. You said you'd come with me. " Riku's voice was harsher than she had meant it to be. As they passed through the sports centre's doors she walked on more quickly, and Risa hurried to catch up. The younger twin reached for Riku's hand and Riku clasped it and smiled at her, to tell her that they were in this together now.

"Miss Harada?"

Both girls looked up. Standing in the doorway of the dojo's room was a familiar looking boy with fiery red hair and ruby red eyes. "_Niwa_?"

"Wow, you said that together!" Daisuke walked over to them smiling. He was wearing the karate uniform, so that meant…

"Niwa, you go to this karate club?" asked Riku. To be honest, she couldn't imagine Daisuke doing any sort of martial arts.

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah. And you two started today?" The twins nodded, so he added, "That's great. Come on in!"

He stepped aside, but Riku waved him in. Risa was thinking hard behind her, you could tell when she was thinking; her eyes clouded over and she put a finger to her chin. "Riku," she said, worry in her voice. "Are all the boys going to be like Niwa?"

Turning, Riku gave her a look of disbelief. "Niwa not good enough for you, sister?"

"You know me; I need a manly guy and not a guy like that." Risa sighed and walked past Riku – and stopped. "Is that…?"

Standing on the other side of the room was Satoshi Hiwatari – there was no doubt about it. His hair was still icy blue and his glasses were still on his face. He looked bored, his arms folded and standing by himself.

"It's Hiwatari. He's a black belt?" Riku was surprised as well. She turned to look at Daisuke's belt: green. It contrasted with his hair terribly, but Daisuke didn't seem to notice.

As the twins walked in – copying Daisuke's example by bowing, paying the woman at the entrance and putting their belongings at the side of the room – a middle age man came up to them. He had a kind smile and a rather worn out belt around his waist. He bowed to them, and they bowed back. "The Haradas, I presume?" They nodded. "Welcome to our Shotokan karate dojo. I hope you two have a good time and yet learn many things."

As he left, Daisuke nudged Riku and whispered, "That's the sensei. No-one knows his true name, but you still always refer to him as 'sensei'."

There were a few other men and women and a handful of little kids, but there were a surprising amount of teenage girls. Were they all here for Hiwatari? Risa frowned. It was weird – there were more girls than boys.

Noticing this also, Riku turned to Daisuke. "Hey, why are there so many girls?"

"Oh." Daisuke looked sheepish. "Well… uh… that's because—"

The door slammed open.

"I have arrived‼"

Everyone looked over to the door to see what on earth could have happened. A boy was leaning on said door. He was smirking, his eyes half-hidden by strikingly memorable hair, and a jacket was slung on his shoulder. He wore his clothes carelessly and bowed very low, as if mocking tradition.

Riku seethed. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be.

The boy straightened and spread his arms wide. "Your prince, Dark Mousy is finally here!"

"_Kyah_‼" The goal of the many girls who had attended was suddenly obvious. They scurried over, screaming and sighing almost in worship.

By now, Riku was on fire. She couldn't believe it! How could that jerk be here? He had ruined her evening of karate, and it hadn't even started yet. She turned very slowly to Daisuke, but he had disappeared.

"Hmph." Risa was glaring at the fans and just like that, Riku was back to her old self. Of course, she was still boiling but now more discreetly. "Stupid show-offs. They'll do anything for him, just because of his looks." This was pretty ironically said, as she would do exactly the same thing given the chance.

For the first time that evening, Dark noticed them. He smiled a drop dead gorgeous smile at the fangirls to keep them temporarily busy with their fantasies, and came over. "Riku! Risa!"

Risa immediately went into girly-mode. She somehow blushed gracefully, whilst Riku just stood there with the most terrible scowl on her features. As soon as he was within five feet of her, she snapped, "Don't come any closer!"

Dark wasn't put off in the least. He came right on up to her anyway. "Riku, dear, what is it?"

"Just answer my question! What are you doing here?"

"Tsk, tsk, Riku. I go karate here, of course," he replied, making Riku look pretty stupid. What an obvious answer! He was standing close to Risa to make her blush even more, and it irritated Riku to see him enjoying it.

Suddenly she gasped. He had called her by her first name so many times now! How could she have forgotten? Was she – horror of horrors – getting used to it? "It's Miss Harada, Mousy! Miss Harada!"

"Calm down, Riku, he's just teasing you." That had been Risa. Was Risa defending him?

"Mousy, you're enough work at school," Riku sighed. "Do you have to come here as well? It kind of defeats the reason I came."

Dark raised his eyebrows. "Which is…?"

"…none of your business." Riku smiled sweetly and walked away. It was only afterwards that she realised she'd just left her sister with the enemy.

"Dark Mousy!"

Another shout from the doorway. The dojo sure was a busy place, even before it properly started. A boy Riku had never seen before was leaning, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He had platinum blonde hair that was tied back messily in the longest ponytail Riku had seen on a boy. His messy fringe covered his eyes… which were revealed to be pure golden when he straightened.

"Dark Mousy! You've done it this time."

"Uh oh." Daisuke appeared at Riku's side. "Krad's appeared."

Blinking in ignorance, Riku questioned, "Krad?"

"I thought I'd left you behind in my dust." Dark left a beetroot red Risa to wander back to her twin and smirked at the boy opposite him. "It seems you're faster than you look."

"And what's that supposed to mean? You cheated and you know it."

Daisuke shook his head. "We go through this almost every time. Those two are so competitive."

Speechless, Riku barely nodded her head.

Dark folded his arms as Krad's hands curled into fists. "Can't you take a loss, Krad?"

"You want a piece of me?" Krad rushed forward.

But someone was in his way. Satoshi had placed himself between the two in the blink of an eye, his face as calm as it had been before. He looked from one to the other. "Will you two stop _bickering_? You are adolescents – it's about time you start behaving like them."

Satoshi's smooth tone of voice got through to them. They turned away; Dark going back to his fans and Krad retreating to a corner. He also had some girls following him, as did Satoshi.

"And this happens every time…?" Riku stared, moving her gaze from boy to boy.

A very fake smile appeared on Daisuke's lips. "Just about."

&&&&&

What an explosive start to a karate lesson! I know I said you'd get a taste of karate last chapter, but I at least got inside the dojo, didn't I? Same difference…

Dark and Krad's fight reminded me of Fruits Basket's Yuki and Kyo. Doesn't it? Or is it just me? Since Krad always wants to fight Dark when he sees him in the manga and anime, I thought this would be a good translation into my story. Cool huh? (On second thought, don't answer that…)

I wish guys like Satoshi and Dark and Krad went to my karate… they're aren't enough older boys there. It makes me sad… but I'm happy again when I imagine this happening.

Next time will definitely be in-depth karate (as if you didn't already know). See you then.

--KK

&&&&&


	4. Four: She Finds Out The Meaning

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Four

She Finds Out The Meaning (Of Hard Work)

&&&&&

After that scene, the twins had barely enough time to take their shoes and socks off before it was time to begin. "OK, everyone. Line up." The sensei's voice bellowed across the sports hall, which was what his karate club used as a dojo. It was huge, and so the sensei only used half of it; the other half went to some badminton players. Netball baskets were on the wall at regular intervals, and lines for different ball games had been painted on the floor.

There was a bit of confusion as the class moved into their appropriate places, but the finished line up went like this:

The four black belts (the sensei and Satoshi among them) who had attended stood at the front and faced the rest of the class, then in three more lines stood the students. If they had originally faced the black belts then they would've turned to their right and would now be facing the wall. They were standing in descending order of belts: black and brown, brown and white, brown, purple and white, purple, green, yellow, orange, red, white and finally the no belts – those who had no uniform.

Riku and Risa followed Daisuke timidly as he went to his place in the second line. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "White belts stand on the back row, behind the red belts but in front of the no belts." No belts basically meant all of the fan girls who came to karate just to see Dark (Krad and Satoshi were just bonus).

As if that wasn't enough, they all wore the same things – spaghetti strap tops and jogging bottoms with waists that looked too big for them – and wore their hair loose around their shoulders. Not very practical, but that wasn't why they did it.

Being a green belt, Daisuke was pretty high up in the ranks. As they stood in line with Risa behind her, Riku looked around for Krad and Dark and spotted them in the first row. Krad was incredibly high, a black and brown belt, but he didn't look at all pleased – probably still mad at Dark for reaching the dojo first.

But Dark, to Riku surprise, was only a purple belt. How could he let Krad get ahead of him? They might have just started Karate at different times, though. Dark noticed her watching, and winked.

There was a noise from behind her – all of the girls, including Risa, had sighed. "H-he winked at me!" Risa squealed.

Riku sighed too. "Oh brother…."

The sensei told them to turn around and to kneel down. They bowed with their heads close to the ground, after the sensei in respect, and after a short speech the sensei and then the rest of the class stood up. "Spread out," he told the students, and started the warm up.

The warm up was very long and tiring, especially for Risa. But she put her heart into, or at least enough to save some for Dark. She gazed at him dreamily, in contrast to Riku who ignored him altogether. If she tried glaring at him, someone might take it the wrong way and think she was staring. Definitely not worth it.

After thousands of jumps and stretches and sit-ups and press-ups and every other kind of exercise, Riku and Risa were ready to call it a day. Unfortunately, it wasn't even a third of the way through the session.

"Riku, I can't go on much longer," Risa complained as they trudged to their water bottles. "I can't do it…"

"Oh, pull yourself together! We can do this." Riku was hardly one to talk though.

"But I'm so tired… I really can't do this anymore," Risa replied. "Riku, when are we going home?"

"For heaven's sake. I'm not going until the end and neither are you! I'm not going to be like those other girls, Risa, and I don't think you want to be."

Daisuke arrived with his own bottle of water. "Well, Miss Harada? Do you like it so far? I know the sensei works you hard but he wants us to be good at this."

He was asking Risa, but Riku answered him. "It's great, Niwa," she said. "I'm enjoying it already."

The sensei told everyone to line up again (black belts in the front line as well), and Daisuke explained that next they were doing basics. This was when they walked up and down the dojo doing individual moves or combinations of moves at every step. In consideration for the Harada twins, the sensei decided to start with the very, very basics.

"_Rei_," he said, and everyone bowed. "_Yoi_," he continued; everyone stood with feet shoulder width apart and hands in fists. "Stand ready, left foot forward with a _Gedan Berai_." The twins hesitated. Left foot forward? '_Gedan Berai_'? What did he—?

"_Hai_!" The class switched into action – two dozen left feet moved forward into a front stance (a position where one foot is ahead of the other, shoulder width apart) and two dozen left fists flew into a downward block. Only Riku and Risa stood staring, and that didn't last long. They copied others as best as they could. The sensei smiled at them. "Satoshi, please help the back line."

"_Ouse_," Satoshi answered immediately. The twins would learn later that this meant 'OK'.

Satoshi was clever enough to stand between the Harada twins rather than with the no belts, because, as expected, they were more interested in Satoshi than in what he was demonstrating. In some ways it was funny to see them drool over him, Dark and Krad – many of the girls were older than they were.

Riku ignored everything – the girls, Satoshi, even Risa - except the karate moves they were performing; Dark may be doing karate as well, but that made her want to learn it even more. One day she was going to beat him!

Throughout basics they tried punching, blocking, kicking, knife-hands (which is also known as 'karate chops') and putting a block and punch together. It was difficult, but Riku struggled through with nothing but determination.

Risa, however, only did them half-heartedly. If something was challenging then normally Risa would find someone else to do it for her, but that wasn't the case here. She admired Riku's strength, but would never admit that she did.

For the last half hour of the session, the sensei decided that the class were to do padwork and then something called kata's. Padwork was when you paired up with a partner and tried out different combinations on each other, but you wore protective yet soft armour in case of injuries. Risa and Riku, along with the no belts, borrowed a pair of gloves with two finger holes, for two fingers each, called mitts. You used other equipment for your legs, your arms and for your main body, but they didn't need that today.

Risa practically stuck herself to her sister – she had no wish to be paired with some rival for Dark.

There was some trouble with the others, mainly because of Krad. The sensei watched him with raised eyebrows as he went over and stood next to Dark. "Hikari, what are you doing?"

Dark seemed to notice him for the first time. "Yeah, Krad. What are you doing?"

Krad blinked innocently. "I'm pairing up with Dark."

"Right." Dark smiled at Krad as if he was some psycho little kid.

Behind him, Daisuke was stepping away carefully. He was originally going to go with Dark since they were one belt away from each other, but he didn't want to get in the way of Krad.

"Would you quit talking to me as if I'm stupid?" Krad snapped. "Show some respect. If you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ wearing the higher belt."

The smirk was inevitable. "Really? And here I was thinking you were colour-blind."

"Why you—"

"That's enough boys." The sensei stepped between them. "That is exactly why you two never go together. You would knock each other out." He raised an eyebrow at Krad. "Or perhaps that was what you intended."

Krad growled softly. Direct hit.

And so, Dark paired up with Daisuke, whilst Satoshi was forced to go with Krad. "Keep an eye on Hikari for me," the sensei had told him. The sensei wasn't a old man, more in his forties, but sometimes he was as wise as one.

The class spread out. With another black belt, the sensei showed the class a simple combination to start – a block to the head followed by a punch to the stomach – and then followed up with extra moves for the higher belts. It didn't take long for the twins to decide which to try out. It was hard for Riku, (making it impossible for Risa) so the sensei came over to help.

"_Gedan Berai _– ah, that's the downward block, Harada. OK, now punch towards your sister's face and step forwards at the same time. Wait, change legs – no, not your hands. Put them back, that's it. Right, now it's your turn, Harada, but your arms up like this…" And so it went on until Riku had successfully blocked a punch from Risa to the head with an _Age Uke_, or upper rising block, and then punched towards Risa's stomach. Now all they had to do was perform it on the other leg, and then Risa would get a go. No sweat.

But this one exercise took the whole of the padwork session. By the end, Riku had just about grasped how to do it, but Risa was still confused. The sensei told them to work at it.

After a drink, the higher belts returned to the centre of the hall. They were now doing kata, which was a long sequence of moves joined together. There were many different kata, some quite simple, some long and complicated, but all took practise to get right. Riku and Risa, who of course knew nothing about these, sat at the side with a couple of no belts.

Some no-belts did know the kata. Not all of them were fangirls.

The first kata was called _Taikyoku_ (pronounced ty-kyo-ku). This was the easiest, and everyone standing in the centre did it. It wasn't very impressive, but the twins were amazed all the same. The next few were all named _Heian_ (hee-an) something, the first one for example was _Heian Shodan_. They were followed with kata's with extravagant, but very Japanese, names and had a high number of moves. Only the highest belts did these.

_Kanku Dai_ was one of them. The brown belts and the black belts stayed up, when the lower belts sat down, to do this kata, but so did Dark. He stood right at the front of the group with a cocky smile and a lot of confidence. Riku and Risa wouldn't know this yet, but _Kanku Dai_ was in fact one of the kata's that you needed to know to receive the brown and white belt – Dark had obviously been training hard.

To Riku's amazement, Dark was actually incredibly good. Perhaps because of his teasing remarks and annoying attitude she had thought he was just a show, but the way he performed his kata proved her very wrong. Every move was just the right speed and in just the right position. Every stance was exactly the right the length and his movements were powerful and graceful. Even his _Kiai_, or shout of power and spirit, was great. The whole thing was perfect.

The rest of the class who were doing that kata were in shadow. Satoshi preferred it that way, but Krad was different. The scowl on his face was terrifying. The way he reacted to Dark made Satoshi shake his head; Krad was just as good, maybe better at karate than Dark was, but his scowl did nothing to tear everyone's eyes away from Dark.

Risa, predictably, was beyond herself with delight. She only had eyes for Dark, and at that moment she only had words for him, as well. "Oh my god," she breathed. "He's more incredible than I ever thought was possible… look at him go, Riku!" But of course Riku was stubbornly looking at everything but Dark, and had been ever since she'd realised that she too had been staring at him.

But this wasn't the only reason. Riku had noticed that although Dark had been concentrating on the kata that irritating smirk had never left his face. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention he got from being the star.

At the end of _Kanku Dai_, when the higher belts had moved back into the ready stance, Riku glared at his back.

Show-off.

&&&&&

"So Miss Harada, how was it?"

Having put on his coat and trainers and so being ready to go, Daisuke had wandered over to where Riku and Risa sat, completely shattered. Riku looked up at him wearily. "Niwa… is karate always this much work…?"

"Work?" Daisuke seemed surprised. "It's just a bit of fun, isn't it?"

"Fun, you say…" Risa was so tired that she didn't bother to put her ponytail back up, and slowly took the hair band out instead. "I don't know… about that…"

Squatting in front of them, Daisuke gave them both a warm smile. "But you two were great! You looked like you were having such a good time. If you keep coming, it will get easier, I promise." He waited until the girls had put their things on, and then all three stood up and began to leave.

Almost at the door, Risa stopped suddenly. "Wait, wait!" she exclaimed. "I forgot something!" She dashed back the way they'd come. Sighing, Riku went after her. They hadn't brought any bags, so what could Risa have forgotten?

The answer was made pretty clear. Risa had run straight over to Dark. As Riku watched, her sister tugged on his sleeve, saying something, and when Dark (who had been preoccupied by girls) turned to her he said something back. Risa, being Risa, blushed heavily and giggled, and that was when Riku had had enough. She stomped over and growled, "Am I _interrupting_ something?"

"Riku!" Risa cried. "I was just—"

"What did you say to her?" demanded Riku, taking no notice of Risa's excuses.

Dark smirked. "Nothing that wasn't the truth," he replied, and made Risa blush even more.

"For goodness sake," Riku snapped. "What was it? What did you say?"

"I'd like to know too," added Daisuke as he stood next to Riku.

Risa looked flustered. "I… I was only saying goodbye," she protested.

"Can't you hear the lady?" said Dark, his arm sliding over her shoulders. "Risa came over to say goodbye, that's all,"

Riku yanked Risa's arm so that Dark would let go and Risa would be closer to her than to Dark. "And that explains what you said how…?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke sighed. "It doesn't matter really, Miss Harada. Come on, let's go." The fangirls had come over to see what was happening between Dark and one of their rivals, and Daisuke didn't want to see their reaction when whatever Dark had said to the younger Harada came to light.

It certainly wouldn't be pretty.

He pulled Riku away, who in turn pulled Risa. Risa smiled shyly at Dark, who grinned back. At the door, Dark commented, "So Dai, how am I going to get home with two girls in the car?"

"H-huh?" Daisuke jumped a foot in the air. "W-wait, you know that's not what I—"

Strolling over, Dark ruffled Daisuke's hair. "I'm joking. Come on now, Riku, Risa. Don't keep Daisuke waiting!" He chuckled and left.

"Niwa, what did he mean?" Riku's voice was painted with suspicion. "When he said, 'how will I get home'?"

Daisuke sighed again. "Oh, my mum had this brilliant idea to take him to karate. It's not such a big deal; it's just when the subject of girls come up that you have to watch out." He smiled slightly as if to say 'you can laugh now'.

The twins waved goodbye to Daisuke in the car park before heading to their own car. On the way, Riku asked Risa for a perfectly straight answer; what had Dark said to her? "Oh um…" Risa had immediately turned scarlet. "He… well… he said I was pretty."

Riku stared. "And you went red because he told you _that_? Risa, he probably says that to every girl."

"It wasn't so much what he said, although that was amazing," Risa defended herself. "It was _how_ he said it…"

Riku didn't bother asking her how he said it, but Risa still answered. "You see… I told him how amazing he was for only a purple belt, and then… well… he said I was amazing too."

Smiling wryly, Riku wondered whether to tell her that he might not be talking about her looks. In the end she kept quiet; Risa was a very, very proud person, and in her mind everyone thought she was adorable. Riku knew that most people did – many had compared her to Risa, and the answer was always the same: why wasn't she as cute as Risa?

One thing about what Risa said bothered her, though. Why _was_ Dark so good for a purple belt? It was unreal. Surely he wasn't just naturally good at it, no-one can be that good without practise. The other purple belts weren't half as good as he was…

"Oh, what am I thinking?" she muttered under her breath crossly. "Dark is bad at _everything_, remember?"

Their grandfather's car arrived, and Rin stepped out to open the car door. Riku (after opening the door herself) stepped in first, followed by Risa (who either way didn't have to touch the door).

"So, girls, how was it?" asked their grandfather, turning his head to see them.

"Tiring," said both sisters together.

The old man chuckled. "Glad to hear he still works his students hard. But you enjoyed it, yes?"

"Yeah," they replied together again. Despite it all, they really had had a great time. Even Dark couldn't spoil an evening of good fun.

There was a short silence, and it was then that Risa finally remembered what she had in fact forgotten for the whole evening.

"Riku," she began. "You know I like acting…"

Riku turned, slightly uninterested.

"Well, I thought that tomorrow we could… we could go drama club!"

Riku's jaw dropped. "What? Why do I have to go? Can't you go yourself, Risa?"

"But… but…" Risa's bottom lip shook. "But I don't know anyone…"

Growling, Riku folded her arms. "Fine. When is it?"

Guilt washed over Risa's face. "…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry Riku!" Risa squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together. "I didn't find out until today, and then I forgot all about it! I'm so sorry."

"Risa, you are such a ditz." Riku sounded grumpy as she watched the scenery outside zoom past, but her reflection showed her smile.

&&&&&

And so, that was the end of this evening at karate. I hope you weren't too bored by my explanations on karate moves; they're kind of hard to explain! If I've confused you anywhere, just tell me and I'll straighten it out by the next chapter.

Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to miss out Daisuke! When I was talking about guys in karate, I just meant anime and manga boys in general! I said older boys, right? Well Daisuke is older than me, even if it is by a few days.

Anyway, my version of karate might be different to someone else who goes, because every dojo and every sensei is different. Also, _Kanku_, from _Kanku Dai_, means view in the sky. In the first move you lift your hands up and look upwards through a hole between your index fingers and thumbs. _Kanku Dai_ is the prettiest name, I think.

Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned this before but in this story Krad's second name is Hikari whilst Satoshi's is Hiwatari. Easier that way.

This chapter seems quite short, probably because of those long paragraphs… oh well. Until next time then!

--KK

&&&&&


	5. Five: She Encounters New Friends

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Five

She Encounters New (And Wonderful) Friends

&&&&&

To be honest, Riku didn't particularly like drama. It was Risa who wanted to be the star. Riku was just as happy, maybe happier working behind the scenes, but, being the kind person that she was, she had agreed to accompany Risa to her drama club.

And that was why, as she shoved her feet into her trainers for Gym, she was grumbling under her breath. She put her foot on the bench near where she had folded up her clothes.

A girl Riku didn't know so well was changing next to her. She watched Riku fearfully as Riku battled viciously with her shoelaces. "…Riku?"

Frowning, Riku looked her up and down. She had chin-length hair like her own but it was in a slightly different style. Riku studied her face, trying to place her finger on the girl's identity. "I'm sorry," she said politely. "What was your name again?"

"Miyuki Sawamura!" said Miyuki, beaming. But then her expression hardened. "Why were you muttering, Riku? Are you OK?"

Yeah, perfect, thought Riku. My sister only ever so suddenly decided to go to drama club and conveniently forgot to tell me until the last minute. "I'm fine, Miyuki," Riku replied with a cold smile. "Absolutely fine."

Grinning in relief, Miyuki went off to join her friends. Riku watched her; Miyuki definitely wasn't the brightest in her class. She tied her hair back roughly and went outside the changing rooms and onto the field to join the other girls.

The Gym teacher smiled grimly. "Right girls, to start this term off we'll do your favourite – cross-country!" The whole group groaned; cross-country was terrible in this weather, although the girls would have groaned just as loudly if the weather had been hot and shining. Only Riku, right at the back smiled to herself. Running was one of the things she was good at.

"No fear though, girls. The boys will have to run with us!" Excited chatter broke out this time. Usually boys did Gym separately to the girls, so a lot of the giggliest girls, well, giggled.

Despite her smile, Riku sighed. Cross-country was her favourite sport, but her legs ached so much from karate that part of her was worried she would collapse.

That and the fact that Daisuke and Dark would be running, too.

&&&&&

"Harada, that's wonderful!" The teacher smiled as she studied the Risa's painting of "Objects that Portray Oneself". "You've captured the banana so well."

Risa lifted her brush from the paper. "Actually, Miss, it's a flower."

"Oh." Turning slightly pink, the woman turned away to look at someone else's work. "My mistake."

Risa was blushing as well. She washed her brush and dipped it in green, trying hard not to notice that everyone was watching her. This was hard as she was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. "It can't get any worse than this," she muttered, then bit her tongue. How many movies had she watched where the character who said that was always proven wrong?

The student beside her pointed at the flower with the end of their paintbrush. "_That's_ a flower?"

Why oh why didn't she think before she acted? "Of course it's a flower," she said desperately. "See? Here's the stalk and the leaves." She drew them on to prove her point.

But Krad just smirked. "Now it looks like a banana on a stick."

"No it doesn't…" Risa's eyes were watering. No-one had ever been this mean to her before – not counting Riku. Why was Krad so nasty?

"Hikari, don't annoy Miss Harada." The only one Krad would listen to spoke up from Risa's other side.

Risa smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Mr Hiwatari." Satoshi had saved her from that bewitching devil, Krad, she thought dramatically. He wasn't so bad after all!

No wait. What had she said before? She was going after Dark Mousy! What was she doing?

Satoshi didn't reply. Instead, he carried on painting, his brush sweeping elegantly across the paper and his blue eyes following it. Peering gingerly over his shoulder, Risa gasped.

It was amazing; a white marble statue of an angel holding a vase. Its hair fell like carved ribbons and its sad, stony gaze watched as water poured from the mouth of the vase into the pool at its feet. It wore some linen material that looked like the feathers coming from its back. "It's beautiful," Risa whispered.

Satoshi's expression remained as still as his fountain.

"Oh please," Krad remarked scornfully.

Risa looked hurt in Satoshi's place. "It really is beautiful," she told him. Krad just rolled his eyes.

But later on in the lesson, when Risa had painted a lot more than just a flower, she stole a look at Krad's own picture.

She was quite surprised. Another angel greeted her, this one flying across the sky with golden tinted wings outspread. A flame of gold-coloured hair trailed from its head, and if it was real and she was close enough Risa expected his eyes to be gold too. Krad's brush danced furiously, lighting up the background with white and yellow and more gold, and when she looked at him she noticed how much he was concentrating.

When he wasn't being his normal, cruel self he looked just like the angel in his painting.

&&&&&

The teacher held a whistle to her mouth. "Ready girls? On your marks, get set…"

The shrill cry of the whistle filled the air, and the girls were off. Riku, finding that she wasn't in the least tired, ran with the spirit of a bird that had escaped its cage. Running was her favourite thing to do because it gave her a clear mind; not to mention it was good for you. And there really was nothing like the crisp autumn air in the morning.

It wasn't long before she was at the front of the girls. They had to go a long way, so the sprinters were pacing themselves. Of course, Riku was good at both, and so her jogging seemed like running to the weaker girls.

The course was once around the field, which was a little bigger than a football pitch, and around the athletics track to the finish line. About halfway around the field, though, Riku heard the thud of shoes.

For a split-second she couldn't figure out why, as she had gone past all the girls ages ago, but she soon remembered – precisely as the first owner of the thudding shoes sped past her. Her eyes widened.

Not purple hair!

Dark gave her a dazzling grin as he sped past her, not at all out of breath. A couple other boys ran past too, struggling to keep up. Careful not to slow down, Riku grinded her teeth. Idiots, she thought stubbornly. They'll just be too tired to run the whole thing.

"M-Miss Harada…" Riku glanced behind her and saw Daisuke, who was easily catching up. Was she really that slow?

When they were running level with each other, she replied, "Hey Niwa. Do they always run that fast?" She indicated to the boys ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah," Daisuke somehow managed to sigh whilst he was running. "It's Dark's fault really. All the boys who play sport look up to him, since he plays in all the teams himself. He wears them out, on purpose."

All that did was confirm Riku's thoughts of what a jerk he was. "Won't they get tired, running that fast?"

Daisuke looked shocked. "No," he said. "Should they be?" Then he ran ahead.

In return Riku gave him a glare. "Of course they should," she murmured. In her old school she had overtaken all of the boys on the first lap, but at this school the boys were overtaking her even when she'd had a head start!

"I'll beat them all by the end of this," she continued. Her glare moved to Dark and his telltale violet hair. "And he's first!" That didn't make any sense, as Dark was the furthest away, but it made Riku feel better.

Ignoring all warnings and advice the teacher had given them, Riku sped up. Her trainers pounded the soft grass in time with her thudding heart, and her face flushed from the wind. But she wasn't giving up that easily!

In no time at all she overtook Daisuke and his worried shouts, and soon she'd be overtaking the other boys. But when she reached the athletic track her legs felt like lead, her breathing was hoarse and her cheeks were burning.

And yet, her stubborn thoughts of winning spurred her on. Nothing could stop her. She put everything she had into the last stretch of the course and sprinted down the track. The few boys who were still running strong practically stopped in disbelief, or jumped out of the way in fear of their lives.

Her chocolate eyes aiming for Dark's head, her ears deaf to the gasps and cheers, her legs screaming for a rest, her mind pushing the screams out; Riku ran and ran and ran. Her head was so dizzy she thought she'd explode. But she could make it, she could win, she was almost there! Just a little further… a little… just a little…

…almost there.

Her foot caught on something and she slipped, and Riku blacked out.

&&&&&

"Riku's in the nurse's office?"

Satoshi wondered briefly if he should calm the girl with dirty brown hair down, but he could see that Risa was beyond that.

Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Is she all right? Mr Hiwatari, please tell me! Is she alright?"

"I was only told to inform you, Miss Harada. Go see your sister for yourself." The new addition to his class was so tiring.

Risa sniffed and nodded. "Tell the next teacher for me," she said before she walked down the hall. At the bottom she hesitated. "Um, where's the nurse's office?"

He should have been irritated, but Satoshi Hiwatari didn't get irritated. "I'll show you."

The nurse's office was halfway across the school – ages away. He didn't particularly want to come with her, but he couldn't leave her either. The hallways all looked the same, so she'd get lost.

Risa was smiling sweetly. She'd be missing whatever lesson was next (as if she'd know what it was), which was a good thing. It probably wasn't for Satoshi, but he didn't mind. At least, he looked like he didn't mind. He looked like he didn't mind a lot of things.

But mysterious boys were one of Risa's favourite things. Who knew what lay behind his mask or the high walls built around his heart? Hopefully she would, when she got him to open up.

And being Risa, she was positive that she could do that.

"So Mr Hiwatari," she said cheerfully. A little conversation never killed anyone, and she'd get closer to him and being the hero of opening up hearts. "What's your favourite TV program?"

As usual, Satoshi's expression didn't even flicker. "I don't watch TV."

Any other girl would be crushed by his short answer, but not Risa. "Really? It's great, Mr Hiwatari, you're missing so much. You can get all sorts of things on there, like cartoons and films." Romantic films, she added in her head. And dramatic soap operas. "And you can get news programs, you know, and those shows where they talk about wildlife and health and history."

"Documentaries," Satoshi replied.

"That's right! Do you watch those, Mr Hiwatari?"

"No."

Risa looked puzzled. "So what do you watch?"

It was as if he'd never answered her in the first place. For some reason she didn't seem to believe that anyone could not watch TV. "I don't watch TV," he repeated.

"Oh, OK," Had she given up already? "…What about books? You read books don't you?"

"…Yes." Spoke too soon.

"Really!" This time her eyes were wide in happiness. "What sort of books?"

"Books on my father's work."

That wasn't quite what Risa had been hoping for. "Uh… Oh. Oh I know! Do you have any hobbies, Mr Hiwatari?"

Satoshi frowned slightly. Didn't anything stop this girl talking? She barely knew him, yet here she was trying to start a conversation when he obviously didn't want to talk. He hadn't met a lot of girls like her (especially when the only girls he met just giggled and went red, which actually sounded a lot like Risa).

After what seemed like hours to Satoshi they reached the office, which was in fact a very obvious room since it had a big red cross on it. Risa, to Satoshi's concealed disappointment, didn't share the same view of the journey. "No way! We're already here. Thanks for taking me, Mr Hiwatari!" She smiled her sweet smile again. "It was fun, right?"

"Yes." Satoshi almost had to force a smile in return for hers. "It was 'fun'."

The door clicked shut and Satoshi retraced his steps to the classroom, trying to forget their stupid, pointless conversation. Of course, it wasn't really that stupid and it wasn't at all pointless, and that was why he was trying to forget it.

No-one had ever talked to him like that before.

&&&&&

Risa sat down on the chair by the nurse's bed, surrounded by a thick curtain. Under the snow white covers lay Riku, her eyes closed, her cheeks still red and a face towel soaked with water on her forehead. The nurse came to stand next to her. "She hasn't got a fever," she said. Her eyes were a soft brown colour and her blonde hair was tied back. "She's just hot. She must have really worn herself out to collapse like that."

"She collapsed?" cried Risa anxiously. "Why?"

The nurse was watching Riku, but now she walked over and removed the towel. "She's waking up now," she said softly. She left the enclosed area, wiping her hands on her apron. "Why don't you ask her?"

Risa peered over at her sister. "Riku?" she whispered.

Eyelids flickered, revealing Riku's brown eyes. "What… where am I…?" her voice was smaller than Risa's whisper. She caught sight of her sister, and tried to push herself up. "Risa…?"

"Riku!" In one second, Risa was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright." Riku pushed away Risa by her shoulders. "What are you – what am I doing here?"

"You collapsed," Risa said simply; and everything that happened in Gym flooded back into Riku's head. "Why did you collapse?" Suddenly, she gasped. "You haven't got amnesia, have you?"

Riku looked away guiltily. "No, I remember perfectly," she replied. "I was running and I started to run too fast, that's all. I was near the end, and I tripped over something and fell. That's probably when I collapsed."

"Miss Harada!" The door burst open and the worried redhead rushed in. "Are you OK? You fainted so suddenly."

"I'm fine, look." Riku pointed to herself. "See? Everything is a-OK."

"What a relief," Daisuke told her, sighing as he sat on her bed.

Risa was smiling. "Niwa, it's so kind of you to come and see my sister."

Daisuke went a slight shade of pink, but had no time to answer as the door burst open again, and this time two people rushed in. "Riku!"

Riku's eyes blinked. "Miyuki?" Then they widened (and so did Risa's). "_Mousy_? What are you two–?"

"We came to see you of course!" cried Miyuki, interrupting her and managing to speak before Dark did. "I was so worried when I saw you fall over, Riku, and then when you didn't' get up… I thought… I thought…" Miyuki started to cry. To comfort her, Dark started to pat her back, but Miyuki brushed it off. "I knew something was wrong!" she said triumphantly, the tears apparently gone.

"Something was wrong, Riku?" exclaimed Risa.

Riku cut her off before she went any further. "No, I'm fine."

"Riku, I'm sorry." Dark surprised everyone by becoming very sincere. "I didn't realise your competitive spirit was stubborn as well." Riku's eyes flashed. "If I had, I wouldn't have run so fast so you could catch up."

"Just what are you–?" This time Risa cut her off, and shushed her. Riku was not at all happy to see Risa watching him in what looked like admiration.

"Let me make it up to you," Dark finished.

Riku folded her arms crossly. "No way."

"Are you mad, Riku?" Miyuki cut in. "He's rich! Didn't you see his jewellery at the last Spring Dance?"

"There's a Spring Dance!"

A glare came her way from Riku. "Risa, be quiet."

Dark was more interested, however, in Miyuki's comment. "Ah Miyuki, you noticed?"

Daisuke frowned at Dark. "Miss Sawamura," he said, turning to Miyuki. "He didn't wear that much jewellery. Dark, what rumour have you spread this time?"

"I haven't been rumours! Why so suspicious, Daisuke?"

Riku decided to interrupt such a pointless argument. "Mousy, it's not your fault," she said slowly. It certainly was his fault! "So you don't have to make it up to me. Now everyone, please go away."

"Not at all subtle, is she?" Dark grinned. He was the first to leave (because Miyuki pushed him), then Miyuki and Daisuke followed.

As Riku lay down with her back to the opening, Risa paused at the curtain. "Are you still coming drama, Riku?" she asked. When nothing but a muffled noise answered, she added with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

&&&&&

Risa pulled Riku along by her arm. "I know you still feel sleepy, Riku, but you promised you'd come with me! You promised!"

"I did no such thing." Riku yawned when she'd said this. "I just agreed because I'm nice."

"And that's why you're the best sister in the world!" The shininess of the teeth in Risa's smile was blinding as she spun around to hug her.

When Risa was safely the other way around, Riku muttered, "It's so scary when she does that."

"What was that, Riku?"

"Nothing…"

At the door to the drama studio, two girls were waiting for them. One girl had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail and sad eyes, and the other had her dark hair in two plaits. "What took you so long, Risa?" said the girl with plaits.

"I had to get my sister," Risa replied. "Riku, this is Menou Kurashina and Ritsuko Fukuda, two girls from my class. Menou hasn't come before either." She indicated who was who. The blonde, it appeared, was Menou and the other was Ritsuko. "Girls, this is my twin sister, Riku Harada."

"How do you do?" said Menou in a quiet and polite voice, bowing at the same time. Riku liked her already.

Ritsuko looked from Risa to Riku. "Wow, you really do look alike! That's so cool!"

"We're not alike at all," Riku protested. Why did everyone have to point out that they looked the same? I wish I hadn't come, she thought. Right now, she could have been playing hockey with Miyuki.

The drama studio was bigger than an average classroom. It was long curtains that reached the floor and was wide enough to go all the way around the room. They could be used like stage curtains, and the room even had spotlights on the ceiling to match. These could be controlled from the room next door, which had a window of glass in the adjoining wall so you could see out.

Risa loved it. "Wow, Riku, look! Isn't it amazing?"

"Uh huh, yeah. Amazing, Risa." But Risa didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice; the only thing _she_ heard was Ritsuko agreeing with her.

There were already students there, mostly girls but a few boys as well. Among them was, to Risa's delight, Dark. "Come on, Riku," she said, obviously very anxious to go. "Let's go talk to him!" Riku very impolitely said no.

"I'll go with you, Risa!" Ritsuko offered, and Risa agreed at once. Riku watched the two girls walk over and try to charm him. They probably couldn't see, but Dark was pleased just to see them try. He really was incredibly conceited.

"I pity those poor girls," said Menou suddenly. "They try so hard…"

Riku smiled. "And he doesn't notice them? Too right, Menou."

Menou smiled as well. "What a shame," she added. "Niwa isn't here."

"Niwa comes to drama?" Riku asked in surprise, but Menou shook her head.

"No. It's just that if he was here, Dark wouldn't be so carefree. It's the same if Hiwatari and Hikari are near him, as well."

"Hiwatari…? Hikari?" Riku thought back a little. "Oh right; Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad Hikari, I'll remember that. You're right though." She watched Dark as he looked up and called her name (which she replied to with a glare). "Normally, he treats his admirers quite badly."

"How strange." Menou was also watching Dark. "He shows an interest in you, Riku."

Riku jumped a foot in the air. "W-What?" she exclaimed. "That… that's ridiculous! That guy is just some creep who's full of himself and thinks that everyone loves him! Menou, don't scare me like that."

Menou blinked at her. "Don't you think he is good-looking like all the other girls do?"

The drama class started then anyway, so Riku didn't get to reply. Not that she needed to, with such a horrified expression on her face. "OK, class," said a crisp voice. A woman walked out of the door to the lightings room – the drama teacher. "No, no, you won't need chairs; today we're going straight into the activity."

Riku and Risa shared sideways glances, although one was of suspicion and the other of excitement.

"The activity may take the whole hour," the teacher explained. "You may use speech and as much room as you like, but you must ask me if you want to use any big props. Now, get into groups of four."

That was easy. Risa and Ritsuko joined Riku and Menou from the other side of the room. Dark, Riku noticed, went with one of his friends who asked two girls to join them (and they of course said yes). She turned to Risa, who was watching more obviously, as was Ritsuko. Menou, however, was staring at Riku herself. "What is it?" Riku whispered, and realised that Menou had caught her watching Dark. How could she be so stupid? Don't watch him, she told herself. Menou just shook her head.

"The scenario is a dark forest, and one of you is walking either home or to a place of your decision. What happens next is up to you. Understand?" There were a few mumbles, confirming her statement. "Off you go!"

"'Off you go'? That's a bit weird," said Riku quietly.

"She is a weird teacher," Menou replied.

The group wandered over to a corner, where Risa questioned immediately, "Can I be the girl walking home?"

Riku sighed, but Ritsuko just said, "Sure. Then Menou and I will be beautiful witches who lure you into a trap, but you escape." Menou nodded in agreement. "What about you, Riku?"

"I don't mind," Riku told her. "I'll be anything as long as I don't say much." That would draw as little attention to her as possible.

"Something that doesn't talk much in a forest…" Ritsuko paused for thought. "How about a squirrel?" Riku imagined herself as a squirrel, complete with ears and a bushy tail, and shook her head quickly.

"Water doesn't talk much," Risa suggested, but no-one liked that idea. How on earth could Riku act out water without making a fool of herself?

Menou came up with the most intelligent idea. "Riku could be a tree, swaying in the wind. They always have a few people acting like trees in plays." Riku didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah! That's great. So Riku's the tree that I come to, and that's when you two start talking in a mysterious way to get me to come over." Risa smiled as everything came together.

"Wait, I don't want to be a tree!" Riku protested, but the other three girls started discussing what their lines were. Ritsuko and Menou stood behind the curtain and Risa stood in a starting position a little away from them.

Noticing that Riku hadn't moved, Risa hissed, "Riku! Get into position."

"Risa, I'm not being a tree!" Riku stamped her foot down for effect. Why weren't they listening to her? They were doing it on purpose, she was sure of it!

The curtain was pulled back to allow the two behind to look out. "Why didn't you say so?" Ritsuko questioned her.

"Yes," Menou added. "Come be a witch with us."

Riku smiled. The girls at this school, when they weren't chasing after Dark, weren't that bad after all.

The four managed to practise their part together enough times to know what they were doing by the time the teacher called them back. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat as an audience in front of an open space for performers, because the teacher wouldn't let them go home until they had all performed their plays.

"Miss Fukuda," she said. "Will you please go first?"

"Yes, Miss." Ritsuko stood up and beckoned the others to take their places. As she went behind the velvet curtain, Riku groaned; why did they have to go first?

&&&&&

Ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Well, I guess it wasn't a very good cliffhanger, but I'm sure you want to know what they did in their plays. I didn't want to just skip through them, you see.

Besides, if I'd continued any longer I'd have wrote too many pages. I'm trying to keep to 10 pages of size 12 Arial, including double spaces, but this chapter has already become just over 11… Whoops. I'm sure you readers won't mind though!

I'm sure it's because the nurse's room scene took up more room than I intended. In fact, at first I hadn't planned it at all! But it came to me as I was writing and I thought, "why not?"

Space also disappears when I do a lot of speech, but if I don't do much speech, like in the last chapter, I don't use up enough! It's very infuriating.

Anyway, next chapter will be the plays. And something else. See you next chapter!

--KK


	6. Six: She Fails To Avoid Him

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Six

She Fails To Avoid Him (Of Course)

&&&&&

"Oh where am I? Where could I be?" Risa's clear voice could be heard from behind the curtain. "Why did I stray from the path? Oh, it's not fair…"

Riku rolled her eyes; her twin sure was laying it on thick. She couldn't see what Risa was doing, but Risa was meant to be walking carefully across the room looking about in terror.

Standing right next to the opening in the curtains was Ritsuko. "She's looking to see if Dark is watching Risa," Menou explained to Riku's puzzled expression. Riku sighed; Risa really was trying her hardest for Dark to see her.

"These trees all look the same…" said Risa – that was their cue to enter. As if she was paying attention the whole time, Ritsuko tiptoed onto the stage with Menou and Riku behind her. Risa turned to look at them. "What… what's that, over there?" She began to walk over.

"That's right, follow us," Ritsuko said in her best witchy voice. As she stepped backwards she made movements in her hands that seemed to say "come to me".

"Yes, come," Menou added, but her flat voice and half-hearted gestures made Ritsuko's eyebrow twitch. Menou was in for it later.

"A little further…" said Riku, but she was so nervous that it came out as a squeak. She bit her lip stubbornly. "Just a little further."

"No!" Risa cried, and she turned and fled off the stage. The others blinked, stopping. Risa was meant to give in for a while, not realise straight away that it was dangerous.

But the audience clapped anyway, and Risa came out to bow. Ritsuko didn't look happy; in fact, she forgot about Menou's flat witch-voice. When they sat down in their chairs, Riku heard her hiss, "Way to go, Risa. Steal the show why don't you," and saw Risa's sheepish expression. Ritsuko didn't believe her lame excuses, either.

The next play was similar to their own, and so were the next few. It got so boring that in the end Riku stopped watching, and didn't realise when it was the end and she was meant to clap.

The only one that didn't have witches in it was Dark's, and that was because the boys were the evil ones. The two girls were alone at the beginning, walking through an imaginary forest. Then one girl seemed to see something and walked off, while the other girl tried to follow but was left behind. She walked across the stage muttering to herself, "It's OK, nothing is going to happen," over and over until Dark stepped from behind the curtain and said,

"Hey, beautiful."

And Riku wondered if the girls had fought over who was who.

Stepping across the stage, Dark continued by saying more things like "By yourself, at this time of night?" and "It isn't safe for a cute girl like you," and getting the girl to follow him.

As he went back behind the curtain the girl said, "Wait, don't go, don't leave me!" whilst Dark's friend came up behind her and pulled her offstage, where she screamed.

"The end!" Dark said cheerfully, and walked out to bow, trademark grin in place.

Risa and Ritsuko were crying. "That was so sad," Risa sobbed. Ritsuko mumbled an agreement.

"Oh, please," snapped Riku. "It was a stupid play. The girl died, and the other girl just disappeared! Stupid."

"Riku, it's just a play," Menou told her. "Don't overreact."

Riku turned away. The only thing she could think about was that she never, ever wanted to go drama again, especially with Dark there. But she knew Risa wouldn't be OK with that, even with Ritsuko and Menou with her.

&&&&&

Another day of school passed, and Riku kept away from Dark as much as she could, but that wasn't very easy when you not only was in his class but your sister wanted to do the opposite as well.

The best she could do was to ignore him, and that was easier said than done.

"Riku…"

It was in the middle of Japanese, and Dark was at it. Again. In frustration, Riku flashed around. "Dark, not today, OK?" She got more confident when she saw his surprise. "I have to do my work. Please?"

But Dark just grinned. "Wow, Riku," he said. "You called me 'Dark'."

The blush that appeared on Riku's face was definitely redder than Daisuke's hair. She… she had called him 'Dark'? She turned back round and stared at her hands. No way, she couldn't have! This was… she squeezed her eyes shut. How could she have let herself slip? This was terrible.

No wait, it was worse than that.

It was a _disaster_.

&&&&&

Risa was in Japanese as well, and she was having just as bad as time as her twin.

"Oh, Harada. What shall I say to spite you today?" Krad looked across the aisle at her slyly.

Risa didn't think she'd ever feel like this, but if there was anyone she hated more in the world than Krad she would be very shocked. Krad's purpose of existing in her life seemed to be to make her miserable. And he didn't even call her _Miss_ Harada; it was just Harada, Harada, Harada. "Nothing," she said, knowing that he wouldn't listen.

And of course, Krad ignored her. "I know: do you know how stupid that hairstyle is, Harada? And what a tacky bow. You always wear it; what a loser."

Risa fingered the pink ribbon that tied her hair into a half ponytail. It was true she always wore her hair that way, but that was because everyone in Tokyo had said it was pretty. She was quite hurt, but she made her face expressionless. She wished Satoshi was there to divert Krad's attention, but quickly changed her mind.

Dark, remember, she thought. You want Dark to save you.

And yet she couldn't help wondering why it was Satoshi who always came to mind.

&&&&&

Riku entered karate a little reluctantly. She had completely blanked Dark for the rest of the day, but she couldn't keep it up forever. And worse still, Dark knew that too. She was positive that as soon as she stepped through the door he would attack her, but…

Nothing happened. It was when she had handed over the money for herself and Risa, and had put her things to one side of the room when she found out the obvious reason why.

"Dark's not here yet," said Daisuke, wondering over.

"Oh, I wasn't looking for him," Riku replied quickly, tightening the knot of her belt to give her hands something to do. She was aware that it was something liars did when they felt nervous, but she couldn't stop herself doing it.

To Riku's disappointment, Dark did show up, again with Krad behind him. It seemed they waited for each other just so that they could race.

And just like last time, they had erupted into an argument over Dark winning. This time, however, Krad had noticed something. "That girl stepped right in my way," he snapped. "She did it last time, as well. You've talked her into it, haven't you?"

Dark feigned surprise. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Krad had already lost his temper. "Stop buying for time, you coward!"

"Krad, you make this too easy." Dark carried on smiling. "It's no fun when you snap so quickly."

At this point Krad had attacked him, causing Satoshi and the sensei to pull him away and calm him down. That wasn't an easy task, and the session was forced to start a little later than usual.

Riku watched Krad muttering to himself and snarling at Satoshi. "I don't understand," she told Daisuke. "Why didn't he just answer back with something even cleverer than Dark's comment?"

"I don't think Krad would have the wit to think of that," replied Daisuke. "What did you have in mind?"

Proudly, Riku smiled. "That Dark has to cheat in order to win."

They went through the bowing at the start and the usual warm up and basics. Satoshi showed her what to do just like before, and like before he ignored the fangirls. He had had just about enough of them and their pathetic attempts at karate.

This time, the sensei split the class up to do kata before a small session of padwork. The white belts, which included the no-belts, went with a female black belt to learn _Taikyoku_. Because it was the first kata it only had two different moves – the downward block _Gedan Berai_ and a punch with the same hands and feet. The stance was the same the whole way through: a front stance, and the moves were performed in a sort of 'I' formation.

At any rate, Riku and Risa could barely get their heads around it, and certainly couldn't remember it.

The padwork was the same as last week. But before Krad had a chance to try, Dark stepped on up to Risa and asked, "Would you like to be my partner?"

Risa almost fainted, but managed to whisper an "OK." Beside her, Riku's expression turned into one of complete, utter disgust that screamed "I want to punch your face". Instead of arguing with her infatuated sister and a guy who was way too full of himself, she walked over to Daisuke and asked him if he wanted to pair up with her. Daisuke was more than happy to say yes.

"Dark, you can't do this!" Krad shouted. In reply, Dark put an arm around Risa and stuck his tongue out. That just made Krad even worse. He walked over to the sensei and said, "Sensei, Dark's paired up with Risa. He won't get any work done."

So the sensei wearily told Dark to find someone else. Dark, smiling evilly, picked Krad who was overjoyed, but the sensei sent him to Satoshi. Understandably, Satoshi wasn't exactly pleased.

That left Risa without a partner, and Krad. So sensei paired them up.

And thus, Krad's plan of chaos was turned into one of misery for everyone but Daisuke and Riku.

Riku worked a lot better with Daisuke. He was patient and worked hard, and guided Riku when she wasn't sure. He wasn't as nervous as he normally was, she noticed, or maybe that was just around Risa. Whatever it was, it made Riku enjoy every moment.

Daisuke was having a pretty good time, too. Dark was a pain to work with because he always wanted to rush ahead, but with Riku, Daisuke was the one ahead. It was nice to help someone instead of constantly being helped.

The combinations the sensei gave them were simple ones, two moves long, but Riku was still having trouble. When Daisuke punched towards her, Riku was meant to block and punch, but her arms were always at the wrong angle.

"Riku, wait, it's like this."

"You punch me now, Riku."

"Ah, not so hard!"

Riku reacted to each comment the same. "Well, sorry," she would say, and would immediately correct herself. She was annoyed to get everything so wrong, but if she didn't correct mistakes early she would get used to them; it was harder to unlearn something than to learn it. Overall, she did much better than last week, and the sensei didn't need to come over – but that didn't mean he didn't notice them.

Across the hall, Dark and Satoshi weren't having such a good time. Their moves seemed to be directed straight at each other, as if they didn't care whether they hit or missed. They probably didn't.

For starters, Satoshi kept using sweeps. A sweep was when you knocked an opponent off their feet with your foot and took them to the ground. Dark could do a few sweeps himself, but Satoshi wouldn't let him. "You don't do sweeps at purple belt," he told him, which wasn't necessarily true. Dark knew this, but he couldn't order a black belt about. It was disrespectful.

Satoshi also used moves you only learnt at high levels so that Dark wouldn't be able to use them against him. Consequently, Dark was restricted to more basic moves than his opponent, so he was even more at a disadvantage.

It was cruel of Satoshi. It was only padwork, and the combinations were simple, but he twisted them into complicated and unpredictable ones. Dark found himself regretting asking Risa in the first place, and it was very rare for Dark to regret talking to a girl.

At one point Dark didn't block Satoshi kick in time, and found he was staggering backwards. "Hey, what's the big idea!" he shouted, rubbing his stomach in pain.

"Someone your level should have been able to block that," Satoshi replied flatly. "It's not _my_ fault."

Dark muttered curses at him under his breath; Satoshi ignored it and carried on hammering him. You couldn't tell from his face, but Satoshi was enjoying himself.

In the far corner of the dojo, Risa was facing Krad. She was close to tears in the first few minutes, but Krad didn't seem to notice. He was a lot like Satoshi when he fought – merciless and a bit careless – but instead of being silent, he snapped at her.

"You should have punched me."

"What are you _doing_?"

"You're even worse than at school!"

"Can't you block a punch as simple as that?"

"Pathetic."

At one point, Krad did a kick so fast that the cross at the end of his ponytail whipped round and hit the back of Risa's head. "Ow!" she yelped, clutched her head and kneeling in pain. "That really hurt!"

Krad shrugged. "You should have ducked."

Risa pouted, trying to get him to feel sorry for her. "You're being so mean," she complained. "I'm just a little girl who started karate for the sake of her sister and hasn't even earned the next belt yet, and now my head hurts."

Krad just snorted. "Quit whining, Harada, I don't really care about your problems. If you can't face me, then go play with your dolls or whatever."

As much as she hated to admit to Krad, Risa really did want to quit. But, she knew Riku would never forgive her if she did. Facing Krad was so painful that she expected him at any second to pull her off her feet by her ponytail and slam her onto the floor. She was positive that if she survived this she could survive anything.

When the class moved on to kata, Riku and Risa were asked to join in _Taikyoku_. After the first few moves, however, they got so lost that they tried to copy the other white and red belts. And that didn't work either.

Riku watched as a young white belt boy shouted his _Kiai_ and threw out his last punch. Sighing, she realised that since she was facing the other way she must have gone wrong; and she was so close to the end, too! She stood up properly and turned to the sensei for help. When he gestured to bow and move to the side, she did so as well.

After a couple of seconds, Risa copied her. She had gotten lost a lot earlier than Riku had, and in desperation she had tried to follow Riku. She had to stop quite often, though, to flick hair out of her eyes. Why didn't Riku have that problem? Her hair wasn't even tied back.

From the other side of the room, Satoshi stared at one Harada and then the other. Riku didn't notice him but Risa did, and she shuffled beside her sister, uncomfortable under his gaze. She couldn't help feeling that she had somehow failed him. It was such a silly thought, but it was there for as long as he looked at her.

The higher belts then went through the katas they had been practising, which was _Heian Sandan_ for the yellow and green belts and _Bassai Dai_ for the purple and brown belts. Riku and Risa were just as impressed this week as last week.

Daisuke performed _Heian Sandan_ incredibly well. At school he was always clumsy and forgetful, and certainly didn't seem like the sort of person who did martial arts, but if you thought that then you were wrong. The way he performed his kata was as if he was born to do it, as if it was a breeze. He gave it his all, but to be honest he didn't need to.

When he came to sit down afterwards, Riku told him how great he had looked. "Oh, not really," he replied shyly, casting glances at Risa (who was occupied with watching Dark). "I… I'm nothing special…"

"Yes you are," argued Riku. "Right, Risa?"

"Hmm…?" Risa didn't even turn her head.

Dark and Krad both did _Bassai Dai_ afterwards. Krad watched the self-obsessed boy do his kata from the corner of his eye, scowling predictably. He really didn't seem to realise why Dark was drawing all the attention; Dark's love of centre stage was so obvious that people couldn't help but see him.

Now in an utterly foul mood, Krad went and talked to the sensei. The sensei raised an eyebrow, but declared that the much higher belts were to do _Jin_ – an extremely high kata that you needed for a black belt (and that purple belts shouldn't even be trying). He stood proudly at the front before the sensei, ready to show the whole class what he was made of, when he noticed Dark standing beside him.

Needless to say, he was horrified. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded.

Without flinching, Dark responded calmly, "Same reason as you."

Krad only had time to give him his angriest look he could manage before they started.

Of course, Dark stole the spotlight as usual. It was amazing that he had learnt such a high level kata, and everyone was in awe and leaving Krad, to his chagrin, in the dark. As a result, his punches and strikes were packed with the power that came when you imagined your arch nemesis in front of you.

Dark danced his way through _Jin_, making sure to do slow moves slow and complicated ones clear. He was kind of smiling, which contrasted with the seriousness of the kata. It was that goofy smile that made you feel inferior, an idiot compared to him.

And made Riku, sitting on a bench and ignoring her hypnotised sister, hate him all the more.

&&&&&

"Wait, Harada."

Riku and Risa turned to look back, questioning looks on their faces. They and Daisuke were in the doorway on their way out. The sensei walked over, smiling. "Harada, I have wonderful news. Keep this up and I am positive you will be grading this term!"

Riku looked at her sister, who was watching her in shock. She pointed at herself and asked him, "You mean me?" In reply, the sensei nodded before he went to put away the rest of the pads from padwork.

"But… but…" The whimper that came from Risa's mouth made Riku turn to her. "But what about _me_? Aren't I grading?" No-one answered, which made Risa even worse. "But that's not _fair_!"

"It's OK Miss Harada, I'm sure you'll be grading too," Daisuke told her gently, trying to reassure her. "He won't grade one and not the other." Risa's answer to that was to start crying.

She sobbed so loudly that Riku snapped, "Risa don't be a baby," and caused Risa to run off with a cry. She cursed under her breath and began to follow, but Daisuke stopped her.

"Wait here, Miss Harada," he said, and Riku saw the concern in his eyes. The first thought to come in her head then was, _has he ever looked at me that way?_

Daisuke left, leaving Riku wondering why on earth she had thought that. And how she knew the answer.

_Never._

Someone came up behind her. "Harada, did your sister just run off?"

It surprised Riku that the someone was Satoshi. "Yes, I guess so. It's stupid though; she should put more work into karate. She can't expect to jut sail through like she does on everything else!"

Satoshi's mouth twitched. "…I thought so."

Not quite understanding what Satoshi was talking about, Riku stepped towards the door. "I'm going to find my sister now," she told him, but didn't stick around to find out if he heard.

She ran down the corridor to the entrance, knowing that Risa wouldn't know the sport centre's layout. She'd go straight to the car park to wait for their grandfather's car, so Riku did that too. Her trainers pelted the floor as she ran with a tap and a squeak.

At the entrance door, Riku ventured out at a walk. She walked past a flower bed – one of those surrounded with a waist high brick wall and full of soil, bushes and flowers – then doubled back and ducked.

Around that corner was her sister. And Daisuke.

"Niwa, I'm sorry. I was just so sad…" Risa was still sobbing, it seemed.

"Ah, it's OK Miss Harada! Your sister didn't mean anything."

"Oh, Niwa…"

Riku sneaked a look around the corner. Daisuke had his back to her and was trying to calm down Risa, whose eyes were closed and full of tears. He couldn't seem to decide whether to hold her or not.

"_Your sister…_" Was that all Daisuke thought of her as; Risa's sister? She wanted to sigh, but the two would hear her, so she leant against the brick wall looking miserable.

As soon as she turned, she saw feet. And she heard the voice. "Good evening."

"Ah!" Dark's face was right in front of her own. She jumped back in shot and banged her head on brick. Clutching it, she snapped back, "Don't sneak up on people, Mousy!"

Dark smiled as he straightened again. "It's not my fault if you didn't notice me." He held out a hand to help her up as an apology, and Riku was a second away from accepting it. Her hand hovered over his.

But luckily for Riku, Krad burst through the double doors in a terrible rage. "Dark! Stop using that girl to stop me. It isn't fair!" Riku jerked her hand away from Dark, now curled into an anxious fist. Who knew what Dark would have done (or said) if he had managed to hold her hand?

Dark sighed. "For her or for yourself? Stop moaning and actually try and maybe you'll get faster." But to Riku, who was looking anxiously round the corner and where Daisuke was leaving Risa, he whispered, "As if he'd ever catch up."

But Riku didn't laugh.

&&&&&

Risa climbed into the car before Riku did. When their grandfather asked how the evening had been this time, Risa responded with a silence whilst Riku told him it was better than Tuesday. The only things in her head were the words _it's not fair_.

"Risa…" She heard her twin talking but pretended not to notice. "I'm… I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to qualify for a grading." Riku sighed. "I'll help you so that you can qualify too, alright? And the sensei probably meant us both anyway."

To be frank, Risa would have liked that. She needed help. But she just said, "Hmph."

It wasn't until they were home and in their bedrooms when Risa decided to speak to Riku again. It was childish to give the silent treatment; she knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to give in. She knocked and tried her sister's door handle, but it was locked. The urge to cry rose up her throat.

"I'm sorry, Riku!" she cried. "I was being such an idiot. Please forgive me!" How corny she sounded! It was like in a movie. She imagined Riku on the other side of the door and smiled slightly as she walked away.

In fact, Riku was on the other side. She gazed at the carpet as she sank down the door to the ground, and whispered, "It's OK, you doofus. Didn't I say I was sorry?"

&&&&&

And so, it's the end of another chapter. Everyone's with me so far, right? It's a bit late, but well, I'm no good at keeping deadlines…

It was partly because I was revising (cough, cough) for my SATs exams! That's right, the School Assessment Tests that you do at the end of each Key Stage: in this case, Key Stage 3. I'm Year 9 at the moment, see. You Americans might know what I mean or not, but basically they're English, Maths and Science Tests.

Today I moved up to Upper School! It's exciting. In Year 10 you are officially Upper School (rather than Lower School in Years 7, 8 and 9), so we're meant to be getting used to it. Next year our forms change around as well, so I'm hoping to be with my friends.

The next update will come sooner… hopefully! You'll have to wait to see what comes next in this story, but it has something to do with a park… and why Dark and Daisuke know each other. It's a pretty boring reason, to be honest…

Buh bye

--KK

&&&&&


	7. Seven: She Goes To The Park

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Seven

She Goes To The (Pretty Confusing) Park

&&&&&

After Thursday, Riku started practising karate in her spare time. She really wanted to grade, and encouraged Risa to join her. Depending on her mood, Risa sometimes practised and sometimes didn't, and in that half of the time she went off and sulked about the grading incident. She was still annoyed that the sensei hadn't told her she was grading.

Then, a week or so after the twins arrived in Azumano it began to get pretty cold. Girls switched to their winter uniforms and boys started wearing their jumpers, but Riku and Risa kept up cycling and running to school. The exercise actually helped them to warm up. Risa complained now and then, but Riku told her to put up with it.

It was a surprisingly sunny Monday morning when Daisuke asked Riku if she wanted to go to the park after school. She was surprised to say the least. "You want to go to the park, Niwa? Why's that?"

Daisuke smiled up at her from his chair. "Why not? It's pretty warm today; we shouldn't waste it."

Riku smiled back. He wants to go somewhere with me, she couldn't help thinking. Not Risa.

"You can ask your sister if you want," said Daisuke suddenly, shattering Riku's thoughts. She nodded, sighing, but Daisuke hardly noticed. "I'll have to bring my cousin, you see, so then it'll be four of us."

His cousin? Riku didn't realise he had a cousin. She stood up straighter, as she had been leaning on Daisuke's desk. "OK. Do you want to meet at the gate after school?"

"Yeah."

"So who's your cousin, Niwa?" Riku questioned him. "Is she nice?"

Daisuke looked troubled. "Well actually…"

"Daisuke, Riku..." said Dark as he drifted over to her and Daisuke from the door. He leaned an elbow on Riku's shoulder, watching her sideways on, and added, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Mousy, get lost." Riku folded her arms and didn't bother to correct him. It didn't look like he'd ever stop calling her by her first name.

"Aw Riku, that's so harsh."

Why didn't Dark ever get the message? Riku could feel her patience slip. "For heaven's sake—" But she didn't need to argue anymore because the teacher came in and ordered them to go to their desks. Riku had never been so happy to see a teacher in her life; it was just a shame her seat was in front of Dark's.

And yet throughout her lessons and the constant taunts, Riku couldn't wait for the end of the day. It was perhaps the only thing worth looking forward to, as well as peace and quiet.

&&&&&

"Miss Harada."

Risa turned from the group of girls she was talking to. Today, her hair was in two bunches tied with satin ribbons. The group of girls sighed dreamily when they realised who it was. "Mr Hiwatari?" asked Risa in confusion. "What is it?"

"I have noticed that Hikari has constantly been saying snide remarks to you," Satoshi told her. "I think it would be best if you ignored him."

"You have, have you?" Risa frowned. "It's not that easy, Mr know-it-all."

"Risa!" her friends cried anxiously. "Don't be rude."

Risa pretended not to notice them. "If ignoring worked, it'd all be over," she said. "Don't you have anything else to say that'll help?"

In answer, Satoshi took out a note from his pocket and he fixed his glasses so that he could read the words on it. "As I said, you should ignore him. Or you could tell a teacher, or simply ask him to stop. Otherwise—"

"None of those will work at all!" Risa sobbed. She turned around like the drama queen she was, brown bunches whirling with her, and continued, "If only someone could protect me…"

Silence.

"Hmph." Risa strode to her seat. Satoshi wasn't at all the gentleman she thought he was. No way would his suggestions work; why would Krad give up so easily?

Back across the classroom, Satoshi sighed. "She won't listen. If she doesn't get her act together, she'll break." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "She can't just run away all the time."

Risa's friends looked at each other. "We'll listen to you, Mr Hiwatari!" they cried. "Your ideas are the best!" But Satoshi had retreated to his desk.

It was typical of Risa not to notice that Satoshi had never really helped anyone at all until that day.

&&&&&

Riku waved to her sister as she headed to the gate, calling her name. As the bell rang it was now officially after school and Riku had rushed out to find Risa, even though Daisuke had called after her. Luckliy she had spotted her twin in the yard. Risa heard the call straightaway, and gave her a questioning look.

"Risa," Riku began before she stopped to catch her breath. "Today after school, Niwa asked if we wanted to go to the park."

"Really? Alright then. I'll call Granddad on my mobile." Risa opened her bag up and looked for her phone.

Riku was shocked. "You brought your mobile to school?" she said sceptically. Having a phone during school was against the rules.

"Sure I did! Wait and I'll show you." As Risa rummaged some more, Riku started to imagine who Daisuke's cousin could be. She hoped she was a girl, about her age, so that they wouldn't need to babysit. From Daisuke's tone it sounded as if they would need to. "Here it is." Risa pulled out a flowery pink flip phone with a Gucci design on it and grinned triumphantly. "I'll be a second."

"Miss Harada!" Riku looked up at Daisuke's voice to see him run over to her. He was easy to spot because of his red hair. But what really caught her eye was the person behind him.

"Riku, Risa!" The guy smirked.

Riku pointed a startled finger at him. "D-Dark Mousy! What are you doing here?"

"'What am I doing here'? Charming. I'm coming with you." Dark looked from her to Daisuke and smiled in realisation, whilst Riku just looked even more confused. Dark couldn't be coming with them! "Oh, I see. Miss Riku, let me introduce you to Daisuke, otherwise known as…" he paused for effect. "…My cousin!"

Riku stared. "W-what? Mousy is Niwa's cousin?" That explained the babysitting vibe. She turned to Daisuke. "Is this true? Is he your cousin?"

Daisuke nodded sadly.

"No way! Seriously?" Risa had suddenly yelped from her conversation on the phone, and was now smiling. It figured Risa would be happy to hear that Dark was related to a friend of Riku's. Riku glared at her, which Risa returned with a questioning glance.

"Risa, what did Granddad say?" Riku asked her impatiently.

"He said that we might stay long enough to go to the Spring Dance!" Risa squealed in excitement. "Isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy!"

The other three blinked. Suddenly, Riku knew what had happened. "Risa, you plum! Didn't you hear a word we said?"

As if to prove Riku's point, Risa looked as confused as ever. "No?"

Riku sighed. "Mousy is Niwa's cousin!"

Risa's eyes widened. "No way. Seriously?"

"That doesn't matter now." Dark snuck in between the twins and continued to Risa, "Did you get your grandfather's permission?"

"Yes. Rin said we can call him back when we want to be picked up."

"Rin?" said Dark, now steering Risa towards the gate with his hand on her back. Riku and Daisuke were on either side, trying to catch Risa's words.

"Oh, the butler."

The group turned to the left at the gate and made their way to Azumano's park. Riku wasn't sure what to say so she walked silently beside Daisuke, but Risa and Dark chatted all the way. Well, Risa chatted and Dark was forced to listen.

The park was a small area at the south of town. The road just opened up to the grassy area, and there were trees dotted about and bushes acting like fences. Throughout the park, benches were put on the path that wound past the plants, and somewhere there was a small play area for toddlers.

No-one had brought a ball or Frisbee or anything similar, so the four just walked and talked. Risa never ran out of things to say and although he didn't show it Dark wished she would. He constantly tried to influence the other two into taking his place; Riku just scoffed and crossed her arms, whilst Daisuke smiled kindly – he wasn't stupid. In secret, they both rather enjoyed seeing him suffer for once.

Down the path they travelled. Side-by-side were huge trees that towered over their heads, their leaves like hands blocking out the dim sunlight. Risa collapsed on a bench nearby and closed her eyes. "It's so lovely here."

Riku had to agree. It was calm and peaceful, the beeps and motors of cars a lifetime away letting the birds sing in their ears. For a while no-one said anything.

"Well, Miss Harada," said Daisuke awkwardly. "What do you think of Azumano so far?"

"Dai, that's such a cheap filler question." Suddenly, Dark tackled him and noogied his head. "Congrats, you're a real gentleman!"

Riku watched Daisuke cry out for Dark to stop. "Well at least he did say something," she said crossly. "Don't make fun of him." Risa joined in, telling the cousins to stop fighting.

Reluctantly, Dark followed orders. Now released from the headlock, Daisuke rubbed his sore head and sat on the bench next to Risa. "That's OK, Miss Harada," he replied quickly. "I'm fine."

"See? He said he's alright." Dark waved a finger in Riku's face. "You don't need to defend him, Riku."

Riku blushed. "I—I wasn't defending anyone!" she snapped, pushing Dark away. She glared at her sister who sat giggling on the bench. "Just be quiet, both of you."

Risa stretched her arms and legs, drawing all attention to her. "I'm hungry," she announced.

"Hey, me too," agreed Dark. "Daisuke, get us something to eat."

"There's an ice cream stall not far from here," Daisuke replied at the same time as Riku muttered, "Get something yourself."

Unfortunately, Dark heard both. "Oh, Riku. Did you want me to go too? Of course I'll go with you." He started to push Daisuke and Riku, who protested all the way, whilst adding to Risa, "I'll be back real soon, Risa."

Risa shook her head. "No! I'm coming too." She jumped up and ran after them, but Dark stopped her.

"I'll get you a lollipop if you wait," was what he said. Riku started to protest again, so Dark wrapped it up. "And you can share my ice cream."

Rooted to the spot, it was Risa's turn to blush. "W-What? Mr Dark, that's… that's…"

But the other three had already gone.

&&&&&

"Mousy, how could you?" cried Riku. They had arrived at the stall. It was a vehicle kind of thing with an open window to order from, and Daisuke was currently ordering four (not three) ice cream cones. "I mean, sharing an ice cream?" She shuddered. "It's disgusting."

"No need to thank me, Riku," replied Dark airily.

Riku ignored him, and smiled at Daisuke. "Thanks, Niwa, for buying the ice creams. It was silly of me not to bring any money today…" Risa, she thought angrily, didn't bring any either.

"That's alright, Miss Harada," Daisuke answered. When the man selling the ice cream handed over the first cone, a toffee, Daisuke too it and added, "I wasn't sure which ice cream your sister would like, so I bought her a toffee."

"Wonderful. Risa says she's picky, but really she'll eat anything," Riku grinned. "Toffee's fine. Although, is ice cream such a good idea in the autumn?" Daisuke shrugged.

"I'll take Risa's," said Dark, not wanting to be ignored any longer. He scooped the ice cream from Daisuke's hands. "Did you get me a chocolate?"

Daisuke nodded as he reached up for the second ice cream, a vanilla, and gave it to Riku. "Yes. Of course I did."

The next cone was the chocolate followed by a strawberry, which was Daisuke's. He paid for it and was about to leave when Dark stepped up to the counter. Daisuke and Riku exchanged looks. "Mousy, what are you doing?" demanded Riku.

"Why so suspicious? I'm buying sweets." He gave Riku his chocolate ice cream and said to Daisuke, "I'll be a second, but you go on ahead. We'll see you at the bench, OK?"

"_What_?" cried Riku. "Mousy, seriously, what are you doing?"

"Ignore her," Dark added quickly.

"Oh… OK." Daisuke walked warily away in the direction they came in, Riku looking after him. If she hadn't had Dark's ice cream she would've gone after him… oh, what did that matter? She should have gone anyway, taking the cone with her.

Then Dark ordered something, so she turned back around. "I'd like a couple of whips of strawberry lace and a packet of marshmallows, please."

Riku watched as the vendor gave Dark said items and his change. "What are you up to?" she asked sceptically.

In answer, Dark put a finger to his lips. "You'll see later, Riku. Wait and see."

&&&&&

Back at the bench, Risa swung her legs under the bench and waited. After only a minute she became restless. "What's taking them so long?" she whined.

Across the grass, Risa spotted a familiar face. Her face brightened and she waved, calling out this person's name. "Mr Hiwatari! Over here!"

Satoshi definitely saw her. He walked on.

"Hey!" Risa stood up and ran after him, knowing full well she'd confuse the others when they saw she wasn't on the bench (but had perhaps forgotten). "Mr Hiwatari, wait up!"

Risa had to run to catch up with him, and even then he didn't look at her. But he said, almost sighing, "Yes, Miss Harada?"

"What are you doing here? You don't seem the type to have walks in the park." Risa smiled innocently.

"I'm finding Hikari," said Satoshi.

"Uh… oh…" Risa hadn't been expecting that. "Why's that?"

"It's nothing." Satoshi's tone told her not to go any further with that conversation.

Risa was walking fast to keep up with Satoshi's strides. She pulled his arm and said quickly, "Hikari can wait! Come and sit with me, Mr Hiwatari."

"I can't let him go," Satoshi told her and shrugged off her hands. "Leave me alone."

"But I'm all by myself," Risa whimpered. "The others have left me. Please come with me, Mr Hiwatari, please!"

Satoshi didn't flinch. "I'm sorry, Miss Harada. No." He walked on slightly faster.

Stubbornly, Risa followed him. "But Mr Hiwatari—"

By now Satoshi had tuned out her voice. It was as if she wasn't there. Risa could follow him all over the park, but to him she might as well have been the wind.

&&&&&

The sky was blue. The trees and grass were green. Birds were singing. Everything was perfect.

But Risa was not on the bench.

"Argh!" Daisuke rubbed his head with the hand without his ice cream, messing up his already scruffy hair. He was shouting into the sky: "Where could she have gone off to?"

The park was pretty much empty with a far off woman the only other person around, not counting the baby in the pram she was pushing. Sighing, Daisuke started to walk towards her. Perhaps she had seen where Risa had gone.

The woman was quite young, her hair tied back loosely, and she wore casual clothes. She seemed quite friendly, so Daisuke didn't hesitate. "Ma'am, have you seen a girl with long brown hair with ribbons in her hair? She's, um, about my size, with the Azumano middle School uniform on."

The woman shook her head, so Daisuke walked on. Risa couldn't have gone that far, right?

&&&&&

Dark put his sweets into his trouser pocket. "OK, done. Let's go, Riku."

"Ahem. Mousy." As they started walking, Riku held out his chocolate cone, eyebrows high. "Your ice cream?"

Dark looked from his ice cream to Risa's, which he was still holding. "Oh cheers, Riku. You spared me from really sharing an ice cream with Risa." A thought struck him when he took his cone back. "You didn't eat any of mine, did you?"

"What? I wouldn't—I'd never do that! It's disgusting. How could you say that?" But Riku was blushing, making her even angrier. She said the next part to herself more than Dark. "I'd never do it, never, ever, ever!"

"Chill, Riku. I was joking." Dark was looking around and before Riku could snap back a comeback he added, "Whoa, Daisuke sure walks fast."

Riku looked around too, but couldn't see the redhead either. "Then let's just go straight to the bench. We'll at least find Risa that way."

"Yeah OK," Dark agreed. He turned and walked straight over the grass to a bunch of trees.

Riku went after him in confusion. "Mousy, what are you—?"

"Short cut," replied Dark. He motioned to an invisible path through the trees. "Come on."

Riku absolutely did not want to go in the strange, dark copse before her. Not for a second did she believe that it led to the bench and Daisuke and her sister. But Dark was already strolling in, and since she couldn't remember the way that they had come from, she bit her lip and went after him. "I don't think this is such a good idea," she said stubbornly, barely licking her ice cream.

"Don't be such a worrywart," said Dark. The way he walked, the trees might as well not have been there.

It took no time at all to walk through the copse, but they took too many turns for Riku's liking. When they emerged at the other side, it wasn't where they'd thought they'd be. There was grass and trees and benches, but…

Right in front of them was the toddler's play area.

"Dark!" Riku shouted crossly. "You've gotten us lost! What are we going to do?"

Dark walked over to the play area and opened up the gate. It was empty; no-one on the slide, the seesaw, the roundabout or the swings. The purple haired boy went in and sat on one of the swings.

Despairingly, Riku clutched the rails that surrounded the play area. "What are you _doing_?" she snapped. "We have to find the others!"

"We will, don't worry," said Dark. He started to swing back and forth.

"Grrr…" Just like Dark, Riku stepped through the gate and over to the swings, but instead of sitting on one she went over to Dark's. Then she jerked the seat away.

Dark hit the woodchips with a crash. "Riku, what the heck—?"

"Now let's go!" Riku folded her arms and looked down at him. Since she was constantly looking up, she felt a bit better to be taller than him.

Dark laughed softly. "You always get the best of me, eh?" He dusted himself off and took her wrist, leading her back to the gate. "Let's go find the others, then!"

It turned out that the play area wasn't that far away from the bench – in fact in the time it took to reach it the two of them had finished their ice creams, taking it in turns to carry Risa's melting one. They went around a hedge or two and there it was, under the huge hand-shaped-leaf tree. The sky was still blue, the grass still green, but Risa hadn't returned.

And neither had Daisuke.

"Argh!" Riku cried in exasperation. She turned on Dark. "Dark Mousy! What are we going to do now?"

&&&&&

Daisuke had in fact found someone else, someone who wasn't Dark or Riku or Risa. Not even Satoshi, because across from him, against a tree (but glaring at him), was…

…Krad Hikari.

"Krad?" Daisuke uttered in confusion.

"Quiet, Niwa," snapped Krad. He looked cautiously around the trunk and, seeing no-one, sank to the ground. He looked up with his golden eyes. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Miss Harada? The one with long hair," started Daisuke, but instantly wished he hadn't. Krad was scowling. "Oh, her? No, I haven't, Niwa. Get lost." He looked around the trunk again – and jerked back. "Hey, cover for me," he said quickly and ran off.

Daisuke watched him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked before he looked to see why he'd sped off.

Running over, fast and serious, was Satoshi. And behind him, Daisuke was thankful to see, was Risa. "Krad Hikari!" he said icily. "Come back here right now!"

Krad looked over his shoulder and ran off faster than ever, but Satoshi caught up. He grabbed the back part of the collar of Krad's school shirt, stopping him in his tracks. Scared stiff, Krad looked over his shoulder.

Eyes of flame sparkled in the darkness of Satoshi's face. "Will you kindly give back the files you stole, Hikari?" Satoshi hissed.

Krad knocked Satoshi's hands away, and snapped back, "Jeez! Have your stupid papers, then! They were just homework notes, anyway." He reached a hand inside his pocket – and threw the papers into the breeze.

Satoshi's eyes flashed like fire again. "_Hikari_," he warned, hate in every letter. But he got no further. As the pieces of paper flew off into every direction, Risa reached up and caught one. Daisuke ran over and snatched a couple in one hand (his still unfinished cone in the other) before they flew any higher, and the others…

Well, they got blown into Dark's face.

Riku and Dark had only just arrived. Riku had really wanted to stay at the bench, but Dark argued that they should look for the others. Cunningly, Dark had walked off and continued walking and quarrelling when Riku caught up, and although they had ended up arguing the whole way they had, ultimately, gone with Dark's idea.

Of course Riku realised this and was about to give him a piece of her mind (which had something to do with the palm of her hand and Dark's head) when the papers collided with him.

Riku burst out laughing. "Ha! That's what you get, Dark Mousy, for tricking an innocent girl like me!" She picked the papers that had now fallen on the ground and added, "You got your just desserts!"

Dark grinned sportsmanlike and held out a hand, but Riku didn't even glance at it as she stood up. As if she needed help, she thought. Daisuke and Risa came over, which reminded Dark of something. "Risa, your ice cream," he said, holding it out to her.

Risa took it, smiling. It had melted a little, but it was, after all, still ice cream. Riku hugged her. "Risa, I thought we'd lost you! And you too, Niwa!" Then she added, for her sister, "Niwa paid for your ice cream, you know."

"Really, Niwa? Thank you so much!" said Risa.

"It was nothing," replied Daisuke (he having finished his cone). He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, Miss Harada—"

"Yes?" Both Riku and Risa answered at the same time, completely in sync.

Dark laughed (mostly at Riku's disgusted face), whilst Daisuke tried to clear it up. "Oh… I, um, meant… R… R…"

"…Risa?" Riku asked. But when Daisuke nodded she got slightly cross. "Then stop shouting out 'Miss Harada' all the time! We can't tell who you mean."

"Oh, OK…" said Daisuke hesitantly. "Sorry…" Pause. "R… Riku…"

The words made Riku go hot. She turned away, Daisuke's voice echoing in her head.

"_Riku… Riku…_"

She put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? He had just done what she had asked!

Dark put an arm around her shoulders and took the papers from her hands. "Riku," he said, hiding his amusement. "Didn't you want to see my 'plan'?"

Riku looked up from the ground. "Oh, yeah," she replied awkwardly, slipping away from him. "Yeah, I do."

"Good." Dark gave the papers to Risa, who had collected the other ones and was in turn handing them back to Satoshi. He was now calm, and had taken to completely ignoring Krad.

Now sitting on the floor, Dark took out the laces and the marshmallows. When the others had sat down as well (minus Krad and Satoshi) he threaded a piece of lace through the marshmallow and tied it at the other end. When he picked it up by the long end it swung like a pendulum. "This," he announced, "is my makeshift conker."

"Conker?" Risa questioned, finishing off her ice cream cone.

Daisuke snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know! Like they have in Europe and places like that. You tied conkers on string and swing them at each other, making the weaker conker break."

"Exactly. But mine's made of food, so the winner eats it. The loser, too." Dark looked very proud of his creation, especially as Risa told him how good it was every single second.

Gingerly, Riku picked up a piece of the lace and a marshmallow and tried to make a conker herself. Soon Risa and Daisuke were making one, and Krad and Satoshi watched. Krad looked almost jealous. "That's stupid," he said. "How's that going to hurt anyone?"

Dark spun the marshmallow conker around in a circle and whacked him on the end. "It's not, loser. But if you hit someone hard enough it will." He whacked him again.

"Stop, dammit!" snarled Krad. He picked up a marshmallow and threw it at Dark, who just caught it.

"Don't waste good food," he scolded, infuriating Krad even more.

"For heaven's sake, don't keep fighting!" Riku snapped. She was spinning her marshmallow in a circle herself. It was fun!

"Riku's right," agreed Risa. "It's tiring and getting old."

Krad stopped in his tracks and sat on the floor, the cross on his ponytail thumping the grass. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. Dark followed suit.

Satoshi sighed, muttering something about 'pathetic children', and sat down beside Daisuke. The redhead was smiling, enjoying his friends' company.

And Riku could see why. Despite the fighting and getting lost it had been a wonderful afternoon, and she had enjoyed every bit of it.

&&&&&

Finished! Yeah! 12 pages long, but well worth it! You guys have had to wait such a long time, too. I'm sorry; this chapter's been in progress for weeks.

You see, even though I'd planned what was to happen I didn't like it, so I made it up as I went along, changing it for the better. Not bad, eh? And one of the new things I added was that part where Daisuke calls Riku by her name, and I'm so glad I did it! It happens in the manga, don't cha know – in the Japanese one at least.

Back to the plan – originally the twins were going to argue at the end, but that seemed nasty. They've already fallen out, haven't they? So I made everyone all friendly (awww).

Until next time, friends! Adios!

--KK

&&&&&


	8. Eight: She Thickens The Plot

&&&&&

Feels Like Home

Chapter Eight

She Thickens The (Already Quite Thick) Plot

&&&&&

As the weeks went by, the six friends got to know each other better. Daisuke and Riku liked similar things and found it easy to talk to one another, whilst Dark was still constantly hitting on the twins. Although Krad fought Dark half the time and Satoshi barely said anything, it seemed that they were softening. Risa, clueless as ever, chattered to them as if they were her best friends.

It was in Maths that someone first noticed. She was seated next to Satoshi, and as usual she was talking away to him.

"I went shopping the other day, and I saw this totally amazing dress on sale. It was gold and had glittery sequins all over the bottom! It had thick straps and the ruffles went to just above my knees when I tried it on. It was a perfect fit—can you imagine that, Mr Hiwatari? A perfect fit! But, oh my god, was it expensive. It would take like forever to save up for that dress… but I'm going to start! Maybe I'll borrow some money off Riku…"

Krad was on the table next door. He was staring at Risa and listening to her non-stop chatter, and couldn't help wondering how on earth Satoshi could stand it. If it was some other girl, he'd… wait. No other girl talked to Satoshi like that! They all talked about him when they thought he couldn't hear them (not that they said bad things), but when it was upfront they either froze up or just confessed their love.

When he looked closer at Satoshi, he noticed that he didn't seem interested in her words, but he didn't seem annoyed either. So why was he listening to her?

"Harada," he hissed. Risa blinked and looked over at him, and leant closer when he signalled her too. Satoshi was watching them from the corner of his eye, and Krad knew it. "No other girl ever talks directly to Hiwatari. What makes you think you can?"

Risa looked around at this. Her friends—or rather, so-called friends—were all glancing over and whispering to the girl beside them. All had jealous faces.

"Of course I can talk to him," she announced. "It's not like he's a statue for everyone to admire but not speak to, although that still happens. I would be so lonely if no-one talked to me. So to make up for all that conversation Satoshi never had, I'm going to speak to him."

Even though that wasn't totally accurate, as Satoshi did distance himself from others, and even though nothing changed in Satoshi's expression, Krad could see how touched Satoshi was.

Maybe it was in his eyes. Maybe he'd explain to Risa why her words meant so much to him. He had already been happy, however small, when Risa talked to him.

He had no idea what she said, but now he could hear her voice in his ears even when he didn't listen for it.

&&&&&

Although she hadn't seen anything in Satoshi, Risa had most definitely seen a change in Dark.

"Riku," she mumbled in lunch one day, "I want to ask you something."

Riku put down her chopsticks and turned to her sister, who sat by her side. "What is it?"

Risa looked uncomfortable. Fiddling with her hair, she began, "I've noticed something weird going on recently. I know you're in the same class as Mr Dark, but—"

"I am not delivering some love letter for you, Risa," replied Riku shortly, putting rice in her mouth.

"No, no, it's not that." Risa bit her lip. "Um… does Dark, like, fancy you or something?"

"W-WHAT?" Chopsticks clattered onto the table as Riku bounded up, her chair falling over behind her. "How—what on earth are you talking about? He doesn't—I mean, of course her doesn't… there's no way he'd… he'd…" She pulled her chair back up and sat down, running her fingers down her hair. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"B-but he always flirts with you!" Risa cried. "That time at karate when… when I ran out and was talking to Daisuke, Dark came after us too but talked to you! Don't think I didn't notice. And when we joined up again at the park, you were with him… and who knows what he said to you!"

Riku shook her head frantically. "He was just being his perverted self! I can't believe you think he fancies me." A though struck her. "You're not still angry about me grading, are you?"

"Of course not!" Risa packed away her lunchbox and slung her bag onto her shoulder. "Don't bring that up." She hesitated, but then added, "And remember your Tarot card reading, Riku? You were going to meet someone or some people who were unconventional. Well, I looked up unconventional, and you were right; it means someone different, who doesn't follow the rules."

Riku looked sceptic. "Reading the future is just a load of made up nothing anyway," she said.

Risa raised her eyebrows. "Really? Riku, don't you think someone unconventional sounds like, say… Dark?"

With that, Risa went, leaving Riku speechless. As the long haired brunette walked away, Dark appeared from nowhere and sat down in Risa's place. In reply, Riku groaned inwardly and pretended not to have seen him.

Dark was having none of that. "Riku, haven't you finished your lunch yet? I want to walk to class with you."

He doesn't fancy you, Riku thought stubbornly, get it out of your head! But with Dark grinning right beside her, it was difficult not to blush. What was wrong with her? "Mm," she murmured, her mouth full of the last of her lunch.

"OK, you've finished. Now let's go!" Dark tried to pull Riku from her seat, but Riku stayed where she was. She needed to clear up Risa's suspicions, but she couldn't bring herself to mention it.

Eventually, she gathered enough courage to speak and started to say Dark's name when he said something.

"Where's Risa?"

Riku froze. He was asking for Risa? Why would he want…? No…

Did he love Risa?

"You just missed her," Riku replied coldly. "She went to Japanese. Why don't you go after her?"

She walked off in the direction of her Science room. Why was she being so cold? It wasn't as if he'd said anything wrong.

She half expected Dark to come after her, and at first she thought he wouldn't. But he caught up easily and hit her over the head with his books saying simply, "I was only asking, stupid."

Riku couldn't help but smile.

&&&&&

It was coming up to the grading, and however much she tried to hide it, Risa was still miffed over not being good enough to grade. She was also a little fed up over the Dark-fancies-who matter, but she couldn't get Riku's reading out of her head. Worse, it reminded her that her own reading wasn't coming true. It said her life would be brighter, so why was nothing going right? Why didn't Dark notice her in the way she wanted him to?

In a karate session that was filled up with sparring, Risa finally decided to show how good at karate she could be if she really tried. She paired up with Riku, to her sister's delight, and tried her absolute hardest. Sparring was when you did relaxed fighting, just trying out moves usually, kitted out in pads. As they had many times before, they borrowed a set (this time wearing the leg versions as well as the gloves).

Everything she had taken in suddenly registered properly in Risa's head. She blocked every one of Riku's punches and even landed a few of hers on Riku. "Hey!" Riku cried, laughing but slightly confused. "When did you get so good, Risa?"

Risa's concentration was focused mostly her moves, but she still smiled. She had always been ditzy and distracted, but with a clear mind she could do anything! She pushed back the one thought that kept coming back—that she was taking her anger out on Riku.

Across the hall, Daisuke and Dark were getting on well. Daisuke was good for his belt level, but Dark, as a purple belt who knew Jin, was a lot better. And, as a loving cousin, he wiped the floor with Daisuke.

If Dark was with Daisuke, Krad must have been denied his chance against Dark again. But he and his partner (a fellow black and brown belt) were sparring nearby to the cousins, ready to jump in and finally give Dark what he deserved.

"OK, time to switch partners."

Pushing Daisuke aside, Krad shouted into Dark's unimpressed face, "Mousy, you're mine!"

Dark grinned. "Get real, Krad. I'll cream you."

As soon as the words were spoken, Krad lunged at Dark. Dark, however, blocked the punch and struck back with a punch of his own. That too was blocked and countered by a kick, which was countered by another kick, and so on. The sparring had turned into an all-out brawl.

Riku went over to Daisuke, wanting to pair up. Daisuke was watching Dark and Krad fight. "Shouldn't we be stopping them?" he asked, but he didn't sound worried.

"…Nah," Riku replied, just as calm. "I don't think we could even if we wanted to."

"So," Daisuke continued, "shall we get started…Riku?"

Riku blushed and stuttered out, "Y-yeah, sure, Niwa…"

Then they began their sparring. Like before, Daisuke and Riku worked well together, even though Riku was still recovering from the shock of hearing her name. He advised her on ways she could attack him, and when to attack him, and showed her some kicks. When he fought her he focused more on getting her to block that trying to hit her.

She knew Daisuke was going easy on her, but Riku still enjoyed every minute.

Unfortunately, Risa had been left with no-one to pair up with. Annoyed, as she had wanted to try out her moves on Dark, she decided to go with one of the other girls. There was one left who looked easy, and she vaguely recognised her from a class at school, so she paired up with her. She was roughly her age, with straw coloured hair and a green vest and tracksuit bottoms to match her eyes. She was very pretty, and she smiled sweetly when she said, "Hi, I'm Kaede."

"I'm Risa," Risa replied. "Ready?" Kaede nodded, but as soon as Risa landed one punch, even though it was lightly on her arm she wailed. Really loudly. "Owwwwww! That reeeally hurt, how could you do thaaaat? Now it'll bruuuise," she sobbed. She rubbed her arm as if she'd fallen off a brick wall.

Risa stared at her, dumbstruck. Who did Kaede think she was? "Well, I'm sorry," she said. "I barely touched you."

"Then why does it hurt?" replied Kaede. Her face was scrunched up, but Risa saw no tears. Why did she bother going karate if she didn't even want to learn? Oh, of course. Fit boys.

She looked around at the others, at Dark and Krad's war and at Riku and Daisuke, happily doing what they were supposed to do. Then she spotted Satoshi, who was sitting at the side and watching everyone silently.

Kaede wailed again, this time her friends coming over to see what was wrong. Sighing, Risa waited impatiently to switch partners again.

Each sparring session was only a couple of minutes long, so she didn't have to wait long to switch. She made her way over to Riku and Daisuke, hoping to catch Dark.

But Dark and Krad weren't finished. Both wanting to deliver the last blow, they just carried on fighting and fighting, attracting a lot of attention. Nothing and no-one could get them to stop, until the sensei came over. "Break it up, you two," he told them sternly.

With one sweeping kick, Dark knocked Krad backwards and finished perfectly. "Of course, ouse, sensei," he said, bowing slightly. He was grinning, though.

Krad rubbed his stomach, where Dark's kick had hit him. He swore something colourful under his breath and bowed to the sensei as well. "Ouse, forgive me, sensei."

The sensei gave a satisfied nod and walked away, and as soon as he was gone Krad scowled at his enemy, glaring daggers full of hate.

"Dark!" Risa cried happily, ignoring Krad completely. "Would you be my part—?"

Dark, however, had seen Riku and grabbed her wrist. "You're with me, Riku," he said, pulling her away from Daisuke.

"What are you—? Hey! Mousy, let me go!" Riku struggled, but Dark's grip was strong and he easily led her away, Risa watching them.

Turning away, she went up to Daisuke and asked to pair up with him, and he of course said yes.

Krad was left with no partner, again, so he grabbed the nearest person to him. It was a shame that the person was Kaede.

"OK, Riku. Give me your best shot." Dark smirked as Riku stepped back, ready to punch—if a bit confused. Why would Dark want her to attack him? What was he planning…?

Riku stepped forward with as strong a punch as she could muster, aiming at his pretty-boy face. But when she was barely an inch away, Dark sidestepped and grabbed her arm and her opposite shoulder, forcing her backwards and sweeping her feet from the floor. She had almost hit the floor when Dark caught her gracefully, arm around her upper back. He was smirking even more now. "Oh Riku, how did you get there?" he asked innocently.

Shocked, Riku was lost for words. "Uh… g… get out of my face!" She pushed him away, taking him by surprise and in the process making him drop her. She landed on her rear and it hurt, but she didn't show it. "That's cheating, I swear," she shouted at him crossly, getting to her feet. "You can't do that in sparring, and no way can you do it to a white belt!"

Dark rubbed his neck. "Well, you got me there! Heh, heh, heh. I couldn't resist." As soon as what he said hit her, Riku blushed for the second time that evening. Chuckling, Dark continued, "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"OK, then," Riku replied, not sure if she believed him or not, but he kept his word. However, it was difficult to block his punches; she was sure he was punching hard on purpose to get her to block. If she didn't, she would be hit for sure. Why didn't he go a bit easier on her, as she was a beginner?

She narrowly blocked a punch aimed at her head.

Not that'd she'd actually ask him that.

Meanwhile, Risa wasn't doing too good. She'd lost all the spunk she'd had at the start of the session and was now having difficulty blocking Daisuke's punches.

It was getting so bad that one time when she didn't block Daisuke struck her stomach so hard that Risa winced. "Are you OK, Miss Harada?" asked Daisuke, concern in his ruby eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Risa rubbed the sore spot anxiously. What was wrong with her?

Reading her mind, Daisuke continued, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, of course not, Niwa!" Risa laughed nervously, tucking hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear. "Why would something be wrong?"

Daisuke didn't believe her, but there was nothing he could do. He sighed and said, "Would you like to keep going, then? We can do the same thing as Riku and I did."

That was when Risa realised what was wrong. Her head was swirling with thoughts of Riku, but more specifically with Riku and Dark. And now Daisuke had entered the picture.

"That's OK, Niwa," said Risa, smiling.

Suddenly, something hit the side of her head. Flinching, she put a hand to it, the other checking her hair was still in a loose (but secure) bun.

Then she turned her head and she saw that the striker was Krad. He'd punched her. "What are you doing, slacker?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing," Risa replied quickly.

"Exactly. Daisuke, make her work." Krad looked straight at the boy, making him look down in embarrassment.

"A clever idea, Hikari," said a cool, calm voice that could only belong to Satoshi. He had come over, arms crossed, but no expression on his face. "Won't you be the one to do it?"

Krad raised an eyebrow folding his arms as well. "Me? I don't think so."

"No, Mr Krad! You can't pair up with her!" A blonde girl had appeared from nowhere and had wrapped her arms around Krad's left arm, looking pretty smug in her green outfit.

Risa blinked. "Kaede? What are you—wait, you're Mr Hikari's partner?"

"That's right," Kaede smiled, wrapping her arms around Krad's arm. "Now come on, Krad, we have to spar again."

"Hey, you can't call Mr Hikari by his first name," cried Risa, speaking her mind as always. She was getting really worked up over Kaede, she realised.

"I'm not pairing up with you again!" Krad snapped at the blonde girl, who had started twirling her fingers through his ponytail. "You're awful at karate and you're really, really annoying me." Krad was such a gentleman.

Kaede pouted. "Don't say that," she said softly. She then brightened briefly as if she'd had a sudden idea. "I know; Satoshi could come help us."

"I'm sorry," Satoshi replied, ignoring both Kaede's batting eyelashes and Risa's grumbling. "I'm going to teach Miss Harada a few things about basic karate. If you'd care to know, Miss… ("Call me Kaede!") …Kaede, she has progressed more these past few weeks than you have this past year."

Risa blushed—she couldn't help it. Satoshi was sticking up for her? That was so unusual, so out of character… and she was now in so much trouble. Kaede was going to kill her. Trembling slightly, Risa followed her defender.

Krad grabbed at Daisuke, who hadn't said a word. He jumped violently, like a scared rabbit that'd been caught by a fox. "I'm going to regret this, Niwa, but you are now my partner. Let's go."

"What? Krad, no!" The rest of his words trailed off as he was pulled away. "Don't include me in your problems…!"

Open mouthed, Kaede stared and glared at the retreating backs. Then she growled quietly. How dare that Risa Harada steal her spotlight? She would win it back. She would definitely win it back.

"Ow!" Riku crouched on the floor, clutching her elbow. She could deal with his violence normally, but this time it had really hurt. To cover it up she said quickly, "Um, it's nothing."

"Oh, really? You didn't just fall over, then?" Dark grinned slyly.

Riku narrowed her eyes at him. "You tripped me up, you jerk!"

"Maybe I did…"

"See! You're so inconsiderate."

"You think so? I can care if I want to." Dark started to push up her karate uniform sleeve.

"Hey, get off me!" Riku snapped, snatching her hand to her chest. "What were doing?"

"Seeing if there was a bruise or mark," explained Dark patiently.

"Oh… was that all?" mumbled Riku, feeling pretty stupid.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "'Was that all'?"

"Miss Harada, will you come with me?" a voice interrupted. "Your sister and I will be going through the first kata, Taikyoku."

Riku blinked at the speaker, Satoshi, but replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Bye Riku!" Dark grinned. "Have fun!"

For an answer, Riku stuck her tongue out at him. This made Dark laugh, so he didn't notice something sidle up behind him and say, "Hey there."

It was a girl's voice, so Dark turned round, cool as a cucumber, and smirked at her. "Can I help you?" he asked in his smoothest voice.

"I haven't got a partner so I wondered… would you be mine?" replied Kaede.

The class, except for Satoshi, Riku and Risa, swapped partners and had drink breaks until they changed to performing kata. Satoshi patiently took Riku and Risa through Taikyoku, and patience he needed. Even though the first kata only had two different moves it was difficult for beginners to grasp. Risa was, however, doing better than was expected.

At the very end of karate, when they were kneeling on the floor, in the middle of the sensei's usual 'well done' speech he mentioned the grading. "I have watched you all this session and I confirm everyone that has been recommended to grade this winter. If you work hard you will succeed—of course, that is only if you show up." Not many people noticed that he looked specifically at Dark when he said this.

Risa was lost in her thoughts. So she wasn't good enough to grade after all? Even after today? She bit her lip; no; she would settle this once and for all.

"There will be a black belt grading at a later date," the sensei added, eyeing Krad. And that finished his speech.

&&&&&

When they had bowed and karate was officially over, Risa marched up to the sensei with Riku dragging along behind her. "Excuse me, sensei," she asked sweetly, "will I be grading?"

The sensei gave her a long look, unnerving Risa, but Riku put her arm around her twin's shoulders. "Of course you are," he told her finally. "Didn't I recommend you, Harada?"

Risa's heart suddenly felt light. She beamed. "No, sensei, but I'm alright." Riku smiled too, happy for her sister. It disappeared straight away when Risa continued, "Oh and sensei, is Dark not grading, or…?"

The sensei frowned slightly. "Dark could grade all the way to black and brown if he wanted to, but he never comes to the grading. He hasn't gone to one for over a year now."

The sisters look at him with a puzzled expression. "But why?" Risa asked.

"I've tried asking, but he won't listen to me," the sensei sighed. "It's such a shame—he would make a fine black belt."

As Risa danced off, Riku pondered over what the sensei had said. No way would she ask Dark himself, she was too proud. In the end she decided to ask Niwa. As his cousin he knew him better than anyone else.

"Niwa, I have a question," she said as she pulled on her trainers on the floor. Dark was safely outside, and she couldn't help but notice that the devil of a girl (as Risa put it) Kaede had gone out with him. "Why is Mousy a purple belt?"

Interested, Risa looked up from buckling her shoes next to her.

Daisuke was sitting on a bench drinking his water. He put the lid on as he replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

Riku frowned. "No, it's not."

"You know how obsessed Dark is with his looks," said Daisuke. "Well, the belt matches his hair and eye colour, doesn't it?"

When he said it like that, Riku could see that Daisuke was right. The purple of the belt and the violet in his hair and eyes were the very same shade. But was he so obsessed with himself that he put off being a higher belt?

Riku straightened again and laughed. "He's insane. He's totally insane."

"Oh my god!" Risa was looking outside. "Look what he and Kaede are doing!"

Riku hadn't focused so much on that. "Well, what are they doing?"

"I can't say it out loud," Risa said. "I have to look away!" She covered her face as she turned around.

Riku and Daisuke exchanged looks before Riku got up to join her sister. "Risa, you plum! They're only talking!

Risa sniffed. "Isn't it awful? What if he falls in love with her?"

"I don't think so somehow, Risa," Riku said firmly. She marched up to Dark, Kaede or no Kaede, and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Dark Mousy, stop flirting with every girl you see!"

"Jealous, Riku?" Dark grinned.

"No," Riku replied, her face still straight. "Why should I be? You're a loser. You care about your looks so bad that you won't even grade! You could be such a high belt, but you're not. I mean, just because your belt and hair match doesn't mean you should stay a purple belt forever, Dark! The whole idea is so…" She realised then that she was getting worked up. "So stupid…"

"Woah, Riku, what is this?" Dark frowned, still smiling. "What are you talking about? My looks? That's unusual. Calling me by my first name is strange enough. Now you've exploded? Riku, you've got it all wrong!"

"Wait, so that's not why you haven't graded?" Riku was mystified now. She barely registered what Dark was saying.

"No."

"But then, why…?"

"I can't tell you." Dark's smirk reappeared. "It's a secret." At that moment Daisuke came over with his and Dark's bags. "Well, see you later Riku, you too Risa, Kaede!" And with, that the cousins (and the storm) left.

Risa and Kaede were astonished by Riku's outburst, and unluckily Kaede recovered first. She smiled cruelly at Risa. "Oh Risa, I couldn't even begin to tell you all the things Dark said to me," she giggled. "Aren't you jealous?"

Forced from her reverie, Risa clenched her jaw. "Not one bit," she growled.

Giggling still, Kaede flounced off.

"Don't let her get to you, Risa," Riku advised her twin. "She's just a pathetic, wannabe loser."

Risa smiled sadly. "She was so nice when I first talked to her though. Was that all an act, do you think? Does she hate me?"

"It's not impossible," Riku replied.

&&&&&

Hi, I'm back with this chapter of Feels Like Home. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far (wait, that's the sort of thing you write in the first chapter…). It's been a while, I realise that. Three months in fact! Whew, time flies.

I had originally planned to write this chapter during my summer hols, but it wasn't to be… I can only write when I want to, and the chapters are so long that I felt intimidated. I wrote a little at a time instead, which means I started this weeks ago.

There was a little mystery this time, with Dark's little secret… don't worry, it'll be uncovered. Sometimes, I just love being the all-knowing author.

I'll see you next time then, my beloved readers, but I especially love my reviewers! Thanks so much for telling me what you think. Come on, you can all do it—just click that little go button!

Buh bye!

--KK


End file.
